GEE
by Inoue Kazeka
Summary: Gara-gara sebuah tradisi aneh dan konyol. Orihime harus menikahi seorang pria yang tanpa sengaja ia tabrak dan cium, saat lari dari kejaran pria hidung belang. Jangankan menikah, dalam hidupnya Orihime belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sama sekali. Ini cerita kedua saya difandom ini. Warning : Alur cepat, typo, ooc... Chapter 4 is up. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

Ini cerita kedua saya difandom ini. Saya mohon dengan sangat jika ada yang tidak menyukai cerita ini. Saya mohon tolong DIBACK saja dari pada merusak mata anda dan membuat anda kesal.

Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, alur sangat cepat, OOC, gaje, dll

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hei, nona! Mau menemani kami" Goda seorang pria dewasa yang terlihat setengah mabuk dengan beberapa temannya disampingnya pada seorang gadis manis berambut orange yang tengah melintas didepan mereka.

"Tidak mau" Tolak gadis itu dengan keras dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju halte bus tanpa memperdulikan ajakan dari pria itu.

Merasa ajakannya ditolak, pria itu sedikit marah dan langsung menarik tubuhnya untuk masuk kedalam mobil yang memang terpakir disebelahnya. Gadis manis itu tidak tinggal diam. Ia berusaha melawan dan berontak, ia menggigit tangan pria itu dengan sangat keras dan usahanya berhasil, cengkraman tangan pria itu lepas dari tubuhnya.

Merasa ada kesempatan, gadis itu langsung saja bergegas berlari sekuat tenaga dari kejaran pria hidung belang tersebut. Memang sudah menjadi resikonya jika bekerja disebuah klab malam.

Orang-orang akan memandangnya sebagai gadis rendah juga murahan, padahal ia hanya menjadi pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman ditempat itu, bukan menjajakan dirinya pada hidung belang seperti wanita yang lain. Pekerjaan ini terpaksa ia lakukan demi melunasi hutang sang kakak dan memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sehari-hari. Karna hidup sebatang kara itu sulit dan sangat berat sekali.

Orihime Inoue nama gadis itu. Ia tercatat sebagai murid kelas tiga SMA Karakura dan merupakan murid terbaik dan berprestasi disekolahnya, sejak kelas satu ia selalu mendapatkan beasiswa juga selalu menjadi peringkat teratas. Teman-teman disekolahnya tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang kerja sambilannya ini, karna ia memang merahasiakannya.

"Ya ampun! Mereka masih saja mengejarku" Pikir Orihime dalam hatinya. Ia terus saja berlari dari kejaran pria itu. Jika ia tertangkap ia bisa celaka oleh mereka semua.

"Tuhan lindungi aku" Pinta Orihime dalam hatinya.

Sejak kecil ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan sang kakak, ia tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuanya juga mengenai keluarganya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah sang kakak, Sora Inoue yang merupakan keluarga dan satu-satunya orang yang sangat berarti untuk hidupnya. Demi dirinya sang kakak terus saja melajang dan mengurusnya hingga besar.

Namun semuanya berubah ketika ia kelas dua SMP, sang kakak wafat karna kecelakaan mobil. Sejak saat itulah kehidupannya menjadi berubah. Diusianya yang masih dibilang belia ia sudah menanggung beban yang cukup berat.

"Berhenti kau nona" Teriak pria itu dengan marah dan terus saja mengejar Orihime.

Karna saking paniknya Orihime, ia tidak sadar kalau ada seorang pria didepannya.

BRUK...

Tanpa sengaja ia menabraknya hingga jatuh. Saat ia membuka matanya, ia sangat kaget luar biasa karna tanpa sengaja mereka berciuman dibibir, sebuah ciuman kecelakaan.

Wajah keduanya terlihat sangat begitu kaget sekali. Terlebih untuk Orihime, ia luar biasa kaget dan syok, karna ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Buru-buru Orihime bangun dan menjauh dari pria itu.

"Ma-ma-maafkan sa-saya tu-tuan" Ucap Orihime dengan terbata-bata, wajahnya kini sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Ia benar-benar sangat malu sekali denga kejadian ini.

Pria bermata emerald itu terus saja menatapnya dengan sangat tajam. Mungkin saja ia merasa marah karna kejadian ini. Tapi sungguh ia tidak sengaja melakukannya dan ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan.

"Se-sekali la-lagi sa-saya minta maaf" Ucap Orihimie dengan gugup dan takut dengan pandangan mata pria itu. Saat ia hendak pergi meninggalkannya. Dengan cepat dan kuat tangan pria itu mencengkramnya.

GREP...

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab nona" Pria itu menatapnya lagi dengan tajam tanpa melepaskan atau melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya.

"EKH!" Teriak Orihime dengan kaget.

Sesaat terjadi keheningan diantara keduanya, sampai ia melihat gerombolan pria yang mengejarnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia melepaskan cengkraman tangan pria itu dan berlari sekuat tenaga, meninggalkannya.

Dipikarannya saat ini ia ingin cepat sampai kerumah, ia juga tidak sadar kalau tas sekolahnya tertinggal saat bertabrakan tadi dengan pria bermata emerald itu, karna saking panik dan takutnya ia melupakan segalanya.

"Tuan muda. Tuan muda"

Beberapa pria berjas hitam menghampirinya dan langsung memberikan hormatnya padanya. Entah siapa pria yang telah ditabrak dan dicium oleh Orihime. Namun sepertinya ia bukan orang biasa, melihat dari penampilan dan gaya berpakaiannya yang seperti seorang bangsawan.

X0X0XOX0XOXOX

"Bodohnya aku!" Orihime terus saja merutuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan dan meninggalkan tas sekolahnya. Padahal didalam tasnya banyak benda yang sangat penting khususnya dompet miliknya yang sangat berharga.

Untung saja hari ini sekolah libur, jadi ia tidak perlu mencemaskan tentang sekolah. Tapi ia tetap saja harus mencari dan menemukan tasnya. Saat ia hendak pergi keluar rumah, tiba-tiba saja dua orang pria tinggi besar dan berpakain serba hitam tengah berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya.

"Apakah anda nona Orihime Inoue?" Tanya salah seorang pria itu dengan nada yang tegas membuatnya sedikit takut dan gemetaran saat mendengarnya, karna dandanan pria itu seperti para yakuza sangat menyeramkan.

"I-iya. Ad..."

Tiba-tiba saja kedua pria itu langsung membawanya masuk kedalam mobil, tanpa perduli dengannya yang terlihat kaget dan terus memberontak. Dalam hatinya ia terus berfikir, ia ingin dibawa kemana oleh dua orang pria ini.

Didalam mobil ia hanya bisa diam dan terus saja berdoa agar ia tidak dibunuh. Apa pria yang semalam ia gigit tangannya merasa dendam dan menyuruh yakuza untuk membunuhnya.

Namun semua dugaan dalam hatinya salah dan meleset jauh. Ia malah dibawa kesebuah tempat yang sangat indah juga megah sekali, bak sebuah istana. Membuatnya sangat takjub saat melihat bangunan mewah ini. Yang memiliki tempat seperti ini pastilah orang yang sangat kaya sekali.

"Turunlah nona. Kami akan mengantarmu bertemu dengan tuan muda" Pria bertubuh besar itu membukakan pintu mobil untuknya sambil membungkukkan badannya. Ia merasa seperti seorang nona kaya raya yang tengah dilayani oleh para pelayan.

Dengan ragu dan sedikit takut ia mengikuti pria itu yang membawanya masuk kedalam istana megah ini. Ia tidak tahu orang seperti apa yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia harap bukan pria yang semalam mengejarnya.

Rumah ini sangat luas sekali, ia benar-benar dibuat takjub dengan semua barang-barang indah dan mewah yang terpajang dan menghiasi rumah ini. karna saking asiknya memandangi keindahan rumah ini, ia tidak sadar kalau ia sudah sampai disebuah ruangan besar dengan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat.

"Silakan masuk nona. Tuan muda menunggu anda didalam" Ucap pria bertubuh besar itu sambil membukakan pintu besar itu untuknya.

Dengan kaki yang sedikit gemetaran, Orihime melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Saat ia masuk ia melihat seorang pria berambut hitam tengah berdiri membelangkanginya.

"Kau sudah datang nona" Pria itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendengar langkah kakinya dan menampakkan wajahnya pada Orihime.

Betapa sangat kaget dan terkejut sekali Orihime, saat melihat wajah pria itu. Ternyata pria itu adalah orang yang semalam ia tabrak dan cium tanpa sengaja, saat berlari menghindar dari kejaran pria hidung belang kemarin malam.

"Anda!?" Ucapnya tak percaya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kaget sekali. Tubuhnya serasa membeku dan tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Pria itu menatapnya penuh arti, dengan santai ia berjalan mengahampiri Orihime, yang masih terus berdiri diam menatapnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia memberikan selembar kertas padanya.

Dengan bingung Orihihime mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah surat nikah yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, namanya tercantum didalamnya.

"Apa maksud semua ini tuan!?" Tanya Orihime penuh emosi. Ia merasa marah dan kesal dengan pria yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Seenaknya saja ia mencantumkan namanya disurat nikah ini. Padahal selama hidupnya ia belum pernah berpacaran dan merasakan jatuh cinta sama sekali pada pria. Karna memang ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk hal-hal semacam itu. Semua waktunya ia gunakan untuk mencari uang dan melunasi semua hutang sang kakak.

"Orihime Inoue, murid kelas tiga SMA Karakura. Tinggal disebuah apartemen kecil peninggalan sang kakak" Pria itu duduk dibangkunya dan menikmati minumannya dengan perlahan.

"Bekerja disebuah klab malam demi..."

"CUKUP!" Orihime memotong cepat perkataan pria itu. Ia benar-benar sangat kesal dan marah dibuatnya.

Pria itu menatap Orihime dengan tajam dan mengintimidasi namun Orihime juga tidak mau kalah. Ia menatap balik pria itu, ia tidak takut sama sekali dengan pria ini.

Keduanya malah saling menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa menit dan terjadi ketegangan diantara mereka. Atmosfirnya juga terasa sangat berbeda sekali. Namun pada akhirnya Orihime juga yang kalah dan menyerah. Dengan perasaan sedikit kesal ia bertanya apa maksudnya dengan semua ini. Jika ini sebuah candaan, tentu saja ini tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karna sudah berani menciumku, nona" Pria itu masih saja menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tapi itu sebuah kecelakaan tuan. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya" Orihime mencoba memberikan penjelasan padanya.

Ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia harus bertanggung jawab menikahi seorang pria, karna hanya ia tidak sengaja menciumnya. Lagi pula ini sebuah kecelakaan dan ia tidak sengaja melakukannnya.

Namun tetap saja pria itu tetap bersikeras meminta Orihime untuk menikah dengannya. Karna dikeluarganya ada sebuah tradisi kuno dan sudah turun temurun, semua keturunan dikeluarga ini harus menikahi orang yang merenggut ciuman pertama mereka, suka atau tidak. Dan menurut prai itu sendiri tradisi ini sangat konyol dan aneh.

Tetapi ini sudah turun temurun dan semua anggota keluarga juga keturuanan keluarga ini, melakukan tradisi ini. Mereka harus melakukannya jika tidak ingin mengalami kesialan dan hal buruk dalam hidupnya.

Orihime sangat kaget dan tak percaya saat mendengarnya, namun hal ini memang kenyataan dan berlangsung dikeluarga ini. Pria itu mengancam dirinya jika menolak permintaannya.

Ia berkata akan membocorkan rahasia Orihime yang bekerja diklab malam pada pihak sekolah. Juga memaksanya untuk melunasi semua hutang sang kakak yang jumlahnya sangat banyak dalam waktu seminggu, jika tida bisa ia akan dipenjara. Orihime tidak mengetahui kalau ternyata sang kakak berhutang pada perusahaan milik pria bermata emerald itu.

"Semuanya tergantung padamu nona?" Pria itu menyodorkan sebuah pulpen padanya. Ia memberikan sebuah pilihan yang amat sangat sulit untuk ia pilih, karna ini menyangkut masa depannya.

Dengan ragu akhirnya ia mengambil pulpen dari tangan pria itu, dan mendatangani surat nikah itu. Pria itu tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Selamat datang dirumah ini, istriku" Pria itu mencium meraih tangannya dan langsung menciumnya dengan mesra.

Orihime merasa sedikit jijik dan risih dengan perlakuannya itu. Terima atau tidak kini ia sudah menikah dan menjadi milik orang lain. Tanpa adanya sebuah upacara pernikahan dan juga gaun pengantin yang ia kenakan saat ini.

Hidupnya ini memang sungguh aneh dan kejam sekali. Padahal sewaktu ia berdoa dikuil saat tahun baru, ia meminta seorang pangeran tampan yang baik dan kaya. Namun sayangnya yang ia dapatkan malah pria seperti ini dalam hidupnya terlebih kini ia adalah suaminya.

"Tuhan semoga saja ini bukanlah sebuah bencana" Pinta Orihime dalam hatinya. Ia berharap kalau ini yang terbaik untuknya juga hidupnya. Lagi pula kini ia tidak perlu bekerja lagi diklub malam dan bisa makan enak setiap hari.

Dibalik sebuah musibah pasti ada sedikit anugrah, itu menurut pemikiran dari Orihime. Tidak buruk juga menjadi istri dari pria pemaksa didepannya saat ini. Kehidupan seperti apa yang akan dijalani oleh Orihime, dengan cinta singkat dan pertemuan kilatnya ini.

Ulquiorra Schiffer itu adalah nama suaminya kini. Pria yang menikahinya dengan memaksa. Orang yang tak pernah ia duga dan impikan dalam hidupnya. Entah apa reaksi teman-temannya jika mengetahui hal ini.

**TBC**

**A/N : Akhirnya bisa bikin cerita lagi, padahal cerita my bad boy belum kelar malah bikin cerita gajebo kayak gini hehehehe^^**

**Mohon maaf jika cerita ini sangat membosankan dan tak menarik sama sekali, ide ini murni dari otak Inoue kok, mohon maaf jika memang ada sedikit kesamaan dari cerita yang lain.**

**Saya mau berterima kasih pada siapapun yang mau membaca cerita ini. jika responya baik mungkin saya akan melanjutkannya ^^**

**Jika ada yang berkenan mohon RnR ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

Ini cerita kedua saya difandom ini. Saya mohon dengan sangat jika ada yang tidak menyukai cerita ini. Saya mohon tolong **DIBACK** saja dari pada merusak mata anda dan membuat anda kesal.

Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, alur sangat cepat, OOC, dll

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, Orihime akan tinggal dikediaman mewah milik Ulquiorra yang merupakan suaminya. Mereka berdua telah menikah secara hukum walaupun belum mengadakan sebuah upacara pernikahan yang biasa dilakukan oleh pasangan lainnya.

Hal itu tak mereka berdua lakukan karna memang pernikahan ini didasari oleh paksaan dari Ulquiorra pada Orihime, dan itu semua terjadi karna sebuah tradisi aneh dikeluarga Ulquiorra.

Jika Orihime mengingat tentang hal itu kembali, ia selalu ingin tertawa lebih tepatnya mentertawakan dirinya, juga kehidupannya yang dianggapnya sangat lucu ini. Ia merasa tuhan seakan-akan mempermainkan takdirnya juga kehidupannya.

"Indahnya" Orihime memadangi sebuah cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya. Cincin ini terlihat sangat cantik dan mahal tentunya karna berhiaskan sebuah berlian. Setelah ia menandatangani surat nikah, Ulquiorra memakaikannya sebuah cincin. Ia mengatakan kalau itu adalah sebagai penanda juga bukti kalau kini ia adalah miliknya.

Saat sedang asiknya memandangai cincin miliknya, tiba-tiba saja perutnya berbunyi dengan keras.

KRYUUKKK

Orihime memegangi perutnya yang terasa lapar dan perih sekali. Maklum saja kalau ia merasa seperti itu, karna sejak pagi ia tidak makan apapun selain roti dan buah dirumah ini. Lidahnya tidak bisa menerima masakan dirumah ini, yang menurutnya rasanya sangat aneh dimulutnya karna para koki selalu memasak makanan ala eropa kesukaan Ulquiorra.

Tak ada masakan jepang yang biasa ia makan, bahkan dirumah ini tidak ada nasi sama sekali dan menurut Orihime itu adalah bencana besar buatnya. Karna ia amat sangat menyukai nasi dengan berbagai lauk pauk diatasnya. Gara-gara mengingatnya perutnya malah semakin lapar saja.

"Aku harus memakan sesuatu" Gumam Orihime dalam hatinya.

Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya sambil terus memegangi perutnya yang terus bernyanyi minta diisi. Diam-diam ditengah malam ia berjalan mengendap-ngendap kedapur seperti maling untuk mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan.

"Ya ampun, dimana sebenarnya letak dapur rumah ini" Orihime terlihat sangat kebingungan mencari dapur, karna luas rumah ini juga banyaknya ruangan yang ada membuatnya bingung.

Perutnya semakin perih saja karna terlalu lapar, ia berjalan sedikit tertatih-tatih memegangi perutnya.

Setelah berputar-putar cukup lama, akhirnya Orihime sampai juga didapur. Dengan cepat ia langsung membuka kulkas yang ukurannya sangat besar. Saat melihat kulkas, ternyata didalamnya sangat banyak bahan makanan, buah-buahan juga sayur-sayuran.

Ia mengambil sekotak susu putih berukuran sedang dan meminumnya hingga habis tak tersisa dengan cepatnya. Selain lapar ia juga merasa sangat haus sekali.

"Akh! Segarnya" Orihime menjilati sisa-sisa susu yang masih berada dimulutnya.

Awalnya Orihime hanya ingin memakan sedikit makanan didalam kulkas. Tetapi mengingat nafsu makannya yang sangat besar . Ia memutuskan untuk memasak sesuatu didapur untuk ia makan.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra melepaskan kacamatanya yang sedari terus bertengger dimatanya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan memijitnya perlahan mencoba merelaksasikan matanya juga pikirannya.

Ia menoleh dan menatap sebuah jam besar antik berwarna coklat tua peninggalan sang kakek, yang terpajang diruangan ini. Ternyata hari sudah larut malam, ia tak merasa kalau sudah lebih dari empat jam ia duduk dimejanya mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang tak ada habisnya.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali kekamar" Ulquiorra mematikan laptopnya dan menaruhnya kembali kedalam tas agar besok pagi ia tidak lupa untuk membawanya kekantor, karna didalamnya banyak data penting perusahaan. Ia mematikan lampu ruangan ini dan menutup pintu ruangan ini rapat-rapat.

"Huam" Ulquiorra menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Ia menguap cukup lebar karna ia sudah terlalu mengantuk dan sangat butuh istirahat.

Saat ia melewati dapur mencium harum masakan yang sangat sedap. Ia bertanya-tanya siapa tengah malam seperti ini, yang memasak didapur. Seingatnya sang koki juga para pelayan juga sudah tidur dan beristirahat semuanya. Mengingat ini sudah jam satu pagi. Karna penasaran ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedapur dan melihat siapa yang tengah memasak.

Sreng...Sreng...

Dengan penuh Konsentrasi Orihime terus saja memasak tanpa mengetahui kalau diam-diam Ulquiorra berjalan menghampirinya.

Saat Ulquiorra tiba dibelakangnya, ia langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Orihime dan meletakkan dagunya dibahunya. Orihime sangat kaget sekali, dan hampir saja ia menumpahkan masakannya karna perbuatan suaminya ini.

"A-a-apa yang kamu lakukan!?" Tanya Orihime dengan gugup dan wajahnya terlihat merona merah.

"Dari baunya sepertinya enak" Ulquiorra tersenyum menatap wajah Orihime dari samping.

"Boleh kucicipi" Tanya Ulquiorra yang masih setia memeluk tubuh ramping Orihime dari belakang. Diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Ulquiorra membuat Orihime sedikit agak salah tingkah padanya.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetaran dan perasaan sedikit gugup, ia menyuapi masakannya pada Ulquiorra.

Dengan perasaan yang sedikit berdebar-debar Orihime menunggu reaksi dan komentar dari suaminya mengenai masakannya. Ulquiorra terus mengunyahnya dengan ekspersi wajah yang sulit ditebak.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Orihime dengan cemas menunggu komentar juga jawaban dari Ulquiorra mengenai masakannya.

"Enak! Ternyata istriku pintar memasak juga" Puji Ulquiorra mengenai masakan buatan Orihime yang ternyata tak kalah dari para koki dirumah ini.

Dipuji seperti itu membuat dirinya malu saat mendengarnya dan wajahnya langsung merona merah.

Tetapi hal ini membuat Orihime sedikit sebal karna wajahnya selalu memerah karna ulah Ulquiorra. Ada saja perbuatannya juga perkataannya yang mampu membuat dirinya senang dan tersipu malu.

Mereka duduk dimeja makan berdua menikmati masakan sederhana dari Orihime. Terlihat sekali kalau Ulquiorra memakannya dengan lahap sekali, padahal saat ia makan masakan dari para koki ia tak makan dengan selahap ini.

"Kenapa kau tak makan dan terus memandangiku, Orihime?" Tanya Ulquiorra tiba-tiba yang ternyata merasa kalau sedari tadi sang istri terus melihat kearahnya terlebih melihat caranya makan.

"Ah, tidak" Orihime langsung menudukkan wajahnya dan memakan kembali masakannya mencoba menutupi rasa malunya.

Suasana makan malam terasa sangat sepi tanpa ada suara atau obrolan yang keluar dari mereka berdua, yang terdengar hanya suara garpu juga sendok yang saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

Orihime buru-buru menghabiskan makan malamnya dan kembali kekamarnya untuk beristirahat.

"Aku selesai. Selamat malam tuan" Ucap Orihime dengan wajah yang sedikit malu. Setelah itu ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Ulquiorra sendirian dimeja makan.

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah dan singkap Orihime yang tengah malu, menurutnya hal itu sangat lucu dan manis. Ternyata tak buruk juga menikah dengan Orihime karna banyak hal menarik yang ada didirinya yang tak ia temukan dari gadis lain.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, istriku" Sapa Ulquiorra dengan ramah dari meja makan.

"Pagi juga" Balas Orihime dengan datar.

Orihime duduk disebelah Ulquiorra dan langsung meminum segelas susu putih hingga habis dengan sekali tenggak. Tak lama para pelayan datang membawakan sarapan pagi ini yang terdiri dari sandwich, pancake dengan taburan madu manis dan buah starwberry diatasnya. Orihime langsung mengambil makanan yang ada didepannya dan melahapnya semua makanan yang ada dengan cepat.

Para pelayan sedikit kaget dan takjub sekali melihat nafsu makan juga cara makan sang nona.

"Hmm! Enak" Ujar Orihime dengan senang ketika memakan sandwich buatan koki dirumah ini.

Ulquiorra menatap ngeri melihat porsi makan sang istri yang sangat besar sekali. Namun yang membuatnya heran adalah tubuhnya masih tetapsaja indah dan langsing, dengan porsi makannya yang banyak itu. Mungkin semua lemak dan nutrisi makanan yang dimakan oleh Orihime terkumpul didadanya.

"Mulai hari ini setiap hari kau akan diantar jemput oleh Starrk" Ujar Ulquiorra sambil meminum kopinya.

Orihime berhenti mengunyah makananya dan menatap sebal pada Ulquiorra. Ia ingin sekali protes padanya, namun ia tidak bisa karna suka atau tidak. Kini Ulquiorra adalah suaminya. Orang yang bertanggung jawab penuh dan berhak atas dirinya.

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Aku pergi dahulu" Orihime langsung menyambar tas sekolahnya yang ia letakkan disampingnya. Setelah itu ia pergi dari ruang makan meninggalkan Ulquiorra yang masih memakan sarapannya.

"Selamat pagi. Nona muda" Sapa Starrk dengan ramah pada Orihime.

Starrk langsung membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Ia benar-benar diperlakukan bak seorang putri raja dirumah ini.

Mulai hari ini Starrk akan menjadi supir pribadinya. Orang yang akan mengantarnya kemana-mana juga sekaligus sebagai pengawal pribadinya. Padahal Ulquiorra tidak perlu sampai berbuat seperti ini, karna dirinya bukan lagi anak kecil. Ia bisa menjaga dirinya dengan baik.

.

.

.

Pagi ini disekolah Orihime terjadi sedikit keributan karna ia datang kesekolah dengan menggunakan sebuah mobil mewah. Suatu pemandangan yang sangat langka sekali. Mengingat siapa sebenarnya Orihime. Seorang gadis yatim piatu yang miskin dan hanya hidup juga tinggal sendiri disebuah apartemen kecil.

Banyak yang terlihat terkesan padanya namun tidak sedikit juga yang mengatakan hal yang tak baik mengenai dirinya dikarenakan iri dan membenci dirinya. Namun bagi Orihime hal itu tidak masalah dan ia menggangapnya sebagai angin lalu.

Namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan statusnya sekarang ini yang telah menjadi istri orang pada sahabatnya. Orihime mengajak Rukia kesuatu tempat untuk makan siang bersama juga mengatakan tentang pernikahannya yang terjadi secara singkat ini.

"APA? MENIKAH!?" Rukia berteriak kaget saat mendengar cerita dan penjelasan Orihime kalau kini ia sudah menjadi istri orang.

"Ba..."

Orihime langsung membekap mulut sahabatnya itu denganh salah satu tangannya. Ia merasa suara Rukia sangat besar sekali dan ia takut jika ada orang yang mendengarnya. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada diatas atap sekolah sambil menikmati makan siang bersama.

"Ssst...Pelankan suaramu Rukia-chan" Orihime berbisik pada sahabatnya. Setelah itu Orihime melepaskan bekapan tangannya pada mulut Rukia.

Rukia dapat bernafas kembali dengan lega, ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Rukia pikir kalau ia akan mati kehabisan nafas karna dibekap oleh Orihime.

"Lalu siapa suamimu Orihime!?" Tanya Rukia dengan penasaran.

"U-Ulquiorra Sachiffer" Jawab Orihime dengan gugup saat menyebutkan namanya.

Rukia hanya terdiam kaku mendengarnya, ia terlihat sangat luar biasa syok dan kaget sekali. Ia tidak pernah berpikir dan membayangkan bagaimana bisa Orihime sahabatnya bisa menikah dengan orang sehebat dan setampan dia.

"APA!?" Teriak Rukia dengan sangat kaget sekali.

Orihime membekap mulutnya lagi namun dengan cepat Rukia langsung melepaskan tangan Orihime. Jika ia membekapnya lagi bisa-bisa dirinya akan mati kehabisan nafas.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menikah dengannya. Apa kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" Tanya Rukia dengan setengah berbisik padanya.

Dengan polosnya Orihime berkata tidak, jika ia boleh memilih ia akan menolak dan tidak mau menikah dengannya. Memangnya siapa suaminya itu sebenarnya. Hingga sahabatnya yang terkenal pendiam dan tenang sampai menjadi seheboh ini saat mendengar nama suaminya.

"Kurasa kau sangat beruntung dapat menikah dengannya" Rukia menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya itu.

Orihime tersenyum kikuk menangapinya, bagaimana bisa dirinya dikatakan beruntung jika harus menikah dengan orang pemaksa seperti Ulquiorra. Ia juga tidak sengaja menikah dengannya karna sebuah kecelakaan kecil. Yang membuat kehidupannya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti ini.

Andaikan saja Orihime tahu, kalau banyak wanita diluar sana yang rela menyerahkan apapun demi menukar posisinya sebagai istri Ulquiorra. Tetapi sayangnya ia belum menyadari dan memahami hal itu. Menurut Orihime suaminya itu adalah orang yang sedikit menyebalkan.

"Coba saja kau jadi aku dan merasakannya Rukia-chan" Gumam Orihime dalam hatinya.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Ulquiorra terlihat sangat seriu sekali menatap layar komputernya mengecek setiap data yang tersimpan dikomputernya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia duduk dimejanya dan berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Sebagai seorang pemimpin dan pemilik perusahaan ia memiliki sebuah tanggung jawab dan tugas yang cukup berat kepada para karyawannnya juga kemajuan perusahaan ini.

Sebagai seorang pemimpin Ulquiorra sangat dikenal tegas dan berwibawa. Sikapnya selalu tenang dan terlihat tanpa ekspresi juga emosi, ia selalu berwajah datar kepada para karyawa. Berbeda sekali saat dirinya tengah berada dirumah dan didekat Orihime.

Sikap juga sifatnya akan jauh berbeda sekali tak jarang juga Ulquiorra akan tersenyum bahkan tertawa kecil pada Orihime. Sebuah ekspresi yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang-orang.

CKLEK...

Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam yang dikepang satu masuk kedalam. Ia menghampiri Ulquiorra yang merupakan bosnya sambil mendekap sesuatu ditangannya.

"Tuan. Ini laporan hasil rapat kemarin" Nemu Kurotsuchi nama gadis itu, ia adalah sekretaris juga asisten pribadi Ulquiorra diperusahaan ini.

Ulquiorra menoleh dan menatap sebentar kearahnya, ia meninggalkan pekerjaan sejenak dan menerima map tersebut dari Nemu. Ia mulai membuka map tersebut dan membacanya dengan teliti. Ia juga bertanya tentang jadwalnya hari ini pada Nemu disela-sela ia membaca laporannya.

Sebagai sekretaris pribadinya Nemu harus mengetahui dan mengatur setiap pekerjaan juga pertemuan Ulquiorra yang merupakan bos sekaligus temannya itu dengan orang-orang penting.

Ulquiorra mempercayakan semuanya pada Nemu karna ia sudah mengenalnya sejak sekolah menengah pertama, mereka juga selalu bersama hingga bangku kulian dan lulus ditahun yang sama. Setelah lulus kuliah ia melamar pekerjaan diperusahaan milik keluarga Ulquiorra dan ia diterima sebagai sekretarisnya. Sebuah pekerjaan yang menurutnya sangat menyenagkan karna ia bisa selalu dekat dan berada Ulquiorra.

"Nemu" Panggil Ulquiorra tiba-tiba.

"Y-ya ada apa tuan?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit gugup karna Ulquiorra terus memandanginya, membuat hatinya sedikit berdebar-debar.

Ulquiorra menutup map tersebut dan menaruhnya diatas mejanya. Ia melepaskan kaca matanya dan tersenyum tipis melihat Nemu yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya.

"Mau menemaniku makan siang" Ulquiorra bangun dari kursi kebesarannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Dengan senang hati Nemu menerima ajakannya. Ia berjalan dibelakang Ulquiorra mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi.

Diam-diam tanpa Ulquiorra sadari kalau sejak dulu Nemu sudah menyukainya. Menurutnya ia adalah pria yang sangat baik tak hanya tampan, tapi ia juga memiliki banyak hal dihidupnya yang membuatnya semakin kagum padanya.

"Menurutmu mana yang enak, Nemu?" Tanya Ulquiorra saat melihat menu makanan direstorant ini. Ia terlihat sedikit agak bingung dengan menu makanan disini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memesan ini saja tuan" Nemu menunjuk sebuah menu pada Ulquiorra.

Tanpa protes ia menyetujuinya. Ulquiorra menutup menu makanan tersebut dan memberikannya pada pelayan restorant yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya menunggu pesanan dari mereka berdua.

"Kami pesan ini saja dan minumnya kami minta ocha saja" Ujar Nemu pada pelayan tersebut.

Pelayan itu mencatat semua makanan yang dipesan oleh Nemu. Setelah itu ia pergi dan meminta mereka berdua untuk menunggunya sebentar.

"Suasana disini cukup bagus dan nyaman sekali" Ujar Ulquiorra saat memperhatikan sekeliling restorant dengan seksama.

Nemu sedikit agak bingung dan heran dengan Ulquiorra, karna tiba-tiba saja ia mengajaknya kesebuah restoran masakan Jepang. Padahal seingatnya dulu Ulquiorra paling tidak bisa dan suka dengan masakan Jepang khususnya nasi, karna sejak kecil ia terus tinggal di Inggris dan makanan utamanya adalah roti dan pasta.

Nemu juga sangat hafal kalau makanan kesukaan Ulquiorra adalah pasta dan spagethi dengan saus tomat dengan irisan keju yang banyak diatasnya. Sebelas tahun bersama dengan Ulquiorra membuat Nemu menjadi lebih tahu banyak mengenai dirinya.

"Ini pesanan anda. Selamat menikmati hidangannya"

"Terima kasih" Ujar Nemu dan Ulquiorra bersamaan.

Ulquiorra mulai mengambil sumpit dan mencoba memakainya. Ia terlihat agak sedikit susah menggunakannya. Maklum saja karna semua peralatan makan dirumahnya hanya terdiri dari garpu, sendok juga pisau makan untuk memotong.

Nemu tertawa kecil melihat Ulqiorra yang terlihat kesusahan menggunakan sumpit. Setiap makanan yang dicoba untuk dimakannya selalu saja jatuh. Merasa kasihan Nemu mengajarinya cara memakai sumpit yang benar.

Setelah mencoba beberapa kali akhirnya Ulquiorra bisa juga memakai sumpit dan memakan sushi yang sedari tadi ingin ia coba makan. Menurut Ulquiorra rasanya lumayan enak, walupun rasanya sedikit agak aneh dimulutnya saat ia mengunyahnya. Selama tinggal di Jepang baru pertama kalinya iUlquiorra mencoba dan memakan masakan Jepang.

"Tidak buruk juga rasanya" Ulquiorra terus memakan sushi itu hingga habis.

Tanpa sengaja Nemu melihat sebuah cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya. Seingatnya kemarin ia tidak melihatnya memakainya, perasaannya sedikit agak tidak enak saat melihatnya.

"Cincin yang indah tuan" Ujar Nemu tiba-tiba.

Ulquiorra tersenyum menaggapinya "Ini cincin pernikahanku. Warisan dari mendiang ayah dan ibuku" Ucapnya dengan santai dan melanjutkan makannya kembali, tanpa tahu dan sadar kalau perkataannya sudah menyakiti hati Nemu.

"A-a-apa anda sudah menikah?" Wajahnya tertunduk lesu menatap makanannya. Nafsu makannya hilang begitu saja karna perkataan Ulquiorra tadi.

"Aku menikah kemarin. Maaf aku tidak memberitahukannya padamu"

Nemu merasa amat sangat sedih sekali, ia merasa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Perasaannya hatinya terasa sangat remuk redam saat mengetahui pengakuan Ulquiorra yang mengatakan kalau kini ia telah menikah.

Nemu merasa penantiannya selama ini menjadi sia-sia. Padahal ia selalu menjadi orang yang selalu berada didekatnya juga disisinya. Selalu menemaninya dan berusaha menjadi orang yang bisa diandalkannya. Namun sepertinya Ulquiorra tidak bisa melihat kearahnya dan menyadari keberadaannya sama sekali.

Tanpa sadar ia menitikan air matanya, meluapkan semua perasaannya saat ini yang tengah hancur.

"Nemu. Mengapa kau menangis" Tanya Ulquiorra dengan panik, saat melihatnya meneteskan air mata. Buru-buru Nemu mengusap air matanya yang sudah membasahi pipinya.

"I-ini tangisan bahagia tuan. Selamat atas pernikahannya" Nemu berusaha tersenyum menatap Uquiorra, ia menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh lagi dan menahan gejolak perasaan hatinya yang terasa sedih saat ini.

"Terima kasih. Kau memang teman yang baik"

Nemu hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan darinya. Hanya seperti itu saja pandangan matanya padanya. Selama ini ia hanya mengggapnya sebagai seorang teman dan tak lebih.

Nemu ingin sekali mentertawakan dirinya sendiri dengan kebodohannya selama ini. Yang selama ini terus memendam perasaannya tanpa pernah mau mengatakan dan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Ulquiorra hingga kini ia telah menjadi milik gadis lain.

"Semoga anda bahagia tuan" Gumam Nemu dalam hatinya. Ia tersenyum miris menatapnya. Biarlah perasaannya ia kubur dalam-dalam dan simpan rapat-rapat dalam hatinya selamanya.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam tuan muda" Sapa para pelayan dengan ramahnya menyambut kedatangannya. Salah satu pelayan mengambil tas yang dibawa olehnya dan membawanya masuk.

Ulquiorra langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan berencana untuk berendam air hangat. Ia butuh merelaksasikan pikiran dan tubuhnya yang serasa penat dan pusing oleh pekerjaan dikantor.

Saat ia masuk kekamar, ia melihat Orihime yang tengah tidur diatas meja belajarnya. Buku-buku pelajarannya masih berserakan dimeja ia juga masih memegangi alat tulisnya. Menurutnya apakah Orihime selelah itu disekolah, hingga membuatnya ketiduran dimeja belajar.

Padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ia sengaja pulang cepat karna ingin makan malam bersama sang istri.

Saat Ulquiorra menggendongnya kekasur, tiba-tiba saja Orihime terbangun dan ia berontak dan tak bisa diam saat digendong olehnya.

"T-turunkan aku tuan" Orihime terus saja berontak dalam gendongan Ulquiorra. Hal hasil mereka berdua jatuh.

Orihime berada diatas sedangkan Ulquiorra dibawah, sebuah pemandangan yang cukup intens. Wajah Orihime sangat merah sekali ia merasa sangat malu sekali dengan posisinya saat ini.

Buru-buru ia bangun dari posisinya saat ini, namun hal itu dicegah oleh Ulquiorra. Ia malah menarik kepalanya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya lalu.

CUP

Ulquiorra menciumnya tepat dibibirnya, Orihime tidak dapat melawan dan bergerak sama sekali karna Uquiorra terus memegangi kepala dan tubuhnya dengan erat. Awalnya ciumannya hanya biasa saja namun entah mengapa semakin dalam dan panas.

Orihime terus saja berusaha melawan dan melepaskan dirinya. Saat ini ia benar-benar sangat butuh udara untuk bernafas. Untung saja seorang pelayan datang mengantarkan secangkir kopi kekamarnya.

Namun pelayan itu terlihat diam membeku didepan pintu, melihat pemandangan didepan matanya. Ia langsung menutup matanya dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Ulquiorra langsung menyudahi perbuatannya dan langsung bangun dari posisinya. Orihime hanya duduk diam memegangi bibirya yang dicium oleh Ulquiorra, ia masih terlihat kaget juga malu dengan kejadian barusan. Wajahnya sangat merah bak kepiting rebus. Sedangkan Ulquiorra terlihat biasa saja dengan kejadian itu.

"Taruh saja kopi itu disana" Ujar Ulquiorra sambil membuka dasi dan kancing bajunya satu persatu.

Pelayan itu menaruh cangkir kopi itu dengan yang tangan sedikit gemetar. Setelah itu ia keluar kamar diikuti oleh Orihime dari belakang. Menurut Orihime jika ia berlama-lama didalam kamar, ia takut akan terjadi kejadian seperti itu dengannya lagi.

"Sial. Hampir saja aku kehilangan akal sehatku" Ulquiorra meremas kedua tangannya. Menahan gejolak emosi dan perasaannya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau, dirinya bisa berbuat seperti itu. Tapi ciumannya terasa sangat manis dan memabukkan.

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis memegangi bibirnya yang barusan mencium mesra dan panas sang istri. Ia juga masih ingat jelas wajah Orihime yang memerah karna perbuatannya.

.

.

.

Selama makan malam Orihime terus menekuk wajahnya, ia masih terlihat sangat sebal juga malu dengan kejadian yang dialaminya tadi. Orihime juga buru-buru menyudahi makan malamnya dengan cepat dan memutuskan untuk kembali tidur dikamarnya.

Setelah selesai makan malam Ulquiorra pergi keruang kerjanya dan berkutat kembali dengan pekerjaannya, yang menurutnya tidak ada habisnya walaupun ia selalu mengerjakannya setiap hari bahkan dihari libur sekalipun.

"KYYAAAA"

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakkan dari kamarnya. Buru-buru Ulquiorra berlari kekamarnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Siapa kamu dan apa yang kamu lakukan disini" Tanya Orihime ketakutan, ia memegang erat selimutnya menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang sudah terbuka setengah karna ulahnya.

Karna suasana gelap ia tidak tahu siapa yang tengah berada dikamarnya. Namun ia tahu dengan pasti kalau itu bukanlah suaminya. Lampu kamar akhirnya menyala dan menampilkan seorang wanita cantik berambut hijau tengah menatapnya.

Saat ia hendak menyerangnya lagi, Ulquiorra datang dan menahannya agar tidak menyerang Orihime.

"Cukup sampai disitu. Kakak" Ujar Ulquiorra menghentikan aksi sang kakak.

Gadis itu terlihat sedikit kesal dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang menandakan kalau ia tengah marah.

Orihime hanya diam melihat dan mendengarkannya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau gadis yang mengerayanginya sewaktu tidur tadi adalah kakak perempuan Ulquiorra. Namun mereka berdua terlihat begitu berbeda sekali.

"Siapa gadis manis ini. Ulqi-kun" Gadis cantik itu memeluk erat Orihime hingga membuatnya sedikit tidak bernafas.

"Dia adalah istriku" Ujar Uquiorra dengan santai.

Gadis cantik itu terlihat sangat kaget sekali dan tak percaya dengan yang didengaranya saat ini.

Ulquiorra melepaskan pelukkan gadis itu dari Orihime, ia juga menarik gadis itu keluar kamarnya dan memintanya untuk tidak menggangu dan menggoda Orihime. Ia berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya padanya, tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

"Ulqi-kun, bagaimana bisa kau menikah dengannya?" Tanya Nelliel yang merupakan kakak perempuannya. Jika mereka berdua terlihat berbeda, karna ia dan Nelliel berbeda ayah namun satu ibu.

"Itu urusanku. Ada apa kau kemari?"

Nelliel hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan dari sang adik dan malah mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menanyai tentang Orihime, yang kini sudah resmi menjadi adik iparnya. Ulquiorra sangat tahu jika sang kakak sampai pergi mengunjungi rumahnya, pasti karna ia tengah bertengkar dengannya.

Ulquiorra merasa sedikit heran dengan sifat sang kakak. Sampai kapan ia akan bersikap dewasa padahal usianya tiga tahun diatasnya. Ia juga sudah menikah beberapa tahun yang lalu, itu juga karna dijodohkan oleh keluarganya.

"Apa kau bertengkar lagi dengannya?"

"T-tidak. Aku hanya rindu pada adik kecilku" Ujar Nelliel dengan kikuk dan agak salah tingkah karna menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Selamat malam kakak" Ucap Ulquiorra pada Nelliel. Ia menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan memutuskan kembali kekamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Saat ia masuk kekamar, ia melihat Orihime sudah tertidur dengan lelap diatas kasur. Ia memandangi wajah damainya sejenak. Ia mengusap rambutnya yang terasa lembut dan halus sekali ditangannya. Ia mencium helain rambutnya yang sangatwangi, ia sangat menyukai wangi sampo yang dipakai oleh Orihime.

"Selamat tidur istriku" Ulquiorra mengecup pelan kening Orihime.

Ulquiorra juga ikut tidur disampingnya dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Merasakan setiap kehangatan tubuh sang istri. Entah mengapa jika berada didekat Orihime ia selalu merasa sangat nyaman dan aman.

Nelliel menatap gelisah layar ponselnya, ia seperti tengah menunggu pesan atau telpon dari seseorang.

"Apakah aku tak sepenting itu untukmu" Gumam Nelliel dengan sendu menatap layar ponselnya yang terlihat sepi.

Malam ini Nelliel tidak bisa tidur dan memilih untuk duduk dibalkon kamarnya memandangi langit malam tanpa bintang.

**TBC**

**A/N : Hore akhirnya bisa terusin juga cerita ini. Saya tidak menyangka kalau ada juga yang suka dengan cerita ini. Saya berterima kasih sekali karna sudah mau memfavoritkan dan memfollow cerita ini.**

**Coco Rose : Terima kasih atas semangatnya. Ini sudah saya buat kelanjutannya. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapannya, semoga tidak kecewa dengan kelanjutannya. Untuk My bad boy sepertinya agak terhenti sebentar soalnya saya kehilangan datanya dilappy karna virus, sehingga saya harus mengetik ulang kembali jalan ceritanya.**

**Shiori Tsubaki : Terima kasih karna sudah mefavoritkan dan memfollow cerita ini, semoga tidak kecewa dengan kelanjutan ceritanya.**

**Vanillathin : Ini sudah saya lanjutkan kok. Semoga tidak kecewa dengan kelanjutan ceritanya. Terima kasih karna mau memfollow cerita Inoue.**

**Inoue mau mengucapkan kepada siapapun yang mau membaca kelanjutan cerita ini. Jika ada yang berkenan mohon RnR, karna buat Inoue itu adalah semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini kembali.**

**Salam Hangat, Inoue Tsukatsa ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

Ini cerita kedua saya difandom ini. Saya mohon dengan sangat jika ada yang tidak menyukai cerita ini. Saya mohon tolong **DIBACK** saja dari pada merusak mata anda dan membuat anda kesal.

Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, alur sangat cepat, OOC, dll

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

"Ugh!" Lenguh Orihime dalam tidurnya.

Tiba-tiba saja dirinya merasa sesak dan merasa kalau ia ditimpa oleh sebuah beban yang cukup berat. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam dan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa, Orihime memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya sesak.

Saat Orihihime terbangun suasana kamar masih gelap gulita. Ketika Orihime membuka matanya dengan lebar. Betapa kagetnya ia karna menemukan Nelliel tengah asik tidur memeluknya dengan erat. Pantas saja kalau dari tadi ia merasa sesak nafas.

"KAKAK" Teriak Orihime dengan kaget.

Ulquiorra langsung terbangun karna teriakkan dari Orihime. Ia langsung menyalakan lampu dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saat ia menoleh kearah Orihime, ia melihat sang kakak tengah tidur memeluk sang istri.

Ternyata diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua. Ditengah malam Nelliel menyelinap masuk kedalam kamar dan ikut tidur bersama dengan Ulquiorra, ia tidur ditengah-tengah mereka berdua.

"Kakak! Astaga apa yang dilakukannya disini?" Ulquiorra menatap wajah sang istri dengan bingung.

Orihime menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra. Ia masih terperangkap didalam pelukkan Nelliel.

Nelliel masih terlihat asik dengan mimpi indahnya, tanpa tahu juga perduli dengan ulahnya ini membuat heboh Ulquiorra juga Orihime.

"Kakak, kakak" Ulquiorra mengguncangkan tubuh Nelliel, dirinya berharap sang kakak akan bangun dan segera mengakhiri penderitaan Orihime yang terlihat sesak dipeluk oleh Nelliel.

Bukannya bangun, Nelliel malah semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya. Membuat Orihime yang dipelukkannya semakin sesak nafas. Mungkin Nelliel mengira kalau Orihime adalah sebuah guling.

"Kakak! Bangun" Kali ini Ulquiorra sedikit berteriak membangunkan sang kakak, ia juga mengguncangkan tubuh Nelliel dengan keras agar terbangun.

Tetapi hal itu tidak berhasil, Nelliel tidak terbangun dan masih asik dengan mimpi indahnya. Ia tidak merasa kalau ada seseorang yang merasa menderita karna ulahnya ini.

Ulquiorra mendesah pasrah karnanya, mau tidak mau ia harus menggunakan cara itu untuk membangunkan Nelliel. Ulquiorra mendekatkan bibirnya kekuping Nelliel dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Entah apa yang tengah dikatakan olehnya namun cara itu langsung berhasil membangunkan Nelliel dengan cepat.

"Ulqui-kun!" Nelliel mengucek matanya dengan perlahan. Matanya juga masih setengah terpejam. Ia menatap sebal sang adik karna mengganggu mimpi indahnya.

Ulquiorra melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap sang kakak dengan sedikit kesal. Ia meminta sang kakak untuk segera pergi dari kamarnya dan tidak mengganggu waktu tidur mereka berdua lagi.

"Ulqui-kun jahat" Rengek Nelliel dengan manja saat ia diminta untuk tidur dikamarnya sendiri.

"Tidurlah dikamarmu kakak" Ulquiorra sedikit meninggikan suaranya kali ini.

Wajah Nelliel langsung terlihat sedih, matanya juga sudah berkaca-kaca. "Aku takut tidur sendirian" Nelliel menatap Ulquiorra dengan pose puppy eyesnya. Yang biasanya akan selalu berhasil membuat luluh hati sang adik.

Ulquiorra menghela nafasnya kembali, saat melihat sikap sang kakak yang benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Memangnya dirinya pikir usianya berapa, masih takut tidur sendirian.

"Biarkan saja kakak tidur dikamar ini" Ujar Orihime tiba-tiba. Setelah dari tadi ia hanya diam melihat dan mendengarkan perdebatan antara adik kakak tersebut.

Akhirnya Ulquiorra mengijinkan sang kakak untuk tidur dengan mereka berdua. Tapi hanya malam ini dan Nelliel harus tidur dipinggir dan Ulquiorra yang akan tidur ditengah-tengah. Saat ini mereka bertiga tengah tertidur disatu ranjang, Nelliel terlihat senang sekali bisa tidur bersama adiknya, juga dengan Orihime. Tapi tidak untuk Ulquiorra.

"Semoga pagi cepat datang" Ulquiorra langsung memejamkan matanya. Ia kembali kealam tidurnya dengan cepat.

Drap...Drap...Drap...

Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut berwarna orange, berjalan dengan sangat cepatnya memasuki kediaman mewah milik Ulquiorra. Para pelayan langsung menyambutnya dengan ramah ketika melihat pria itu masuk kedalam rumah.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda" Para pelayan membungkukkan badanya sambil memberikan salam seramah mungkin pada pria itu.

Namun sepertinya pria itu tidak menghiraukan ucapan dari para pelayan dan tetap terus berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar tidur Ulquiorra.

BRAK...

Pria itu mendobrak pintu kamar Ulquiorra dengan keras dan langsung menghambur masuk kedalam. Pria itu dapat melihat seorang gadis tengah berdiri membelakanginya, terlihat jelas sekali kalau gadis itu baru selesai mandi dengan handuk yang masih melilit ditubuh dan kepalanya.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, pria itu langsung mengahampirinya dan membalikan tubuh gadis itu dan memeluknya dengan erat sekali. Pria itu tidak tahu kalau gadis yang dipeluknya adalah Orihime istri dari Ulquiorra.

"Aku rindu padamu sayang"

Orihime hanya bisa terdiam sesaat dan tubuhnya sedikit kaku untuk sekian detik karna syok juga kaget dipeluk oleh seorang pria asing. Tapi tak lama kemudian Orihime kembali sadar.

.

.

.

Hari ini Ulquiorra merasa sangat letih sekali dengan pekerjaan dikantor. Tak hanya itu ia juga harus menghadiri rapat besar dan menemui beberapa klien penting perusahaan.

Saat Ulquiorra pulang, ia melihat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam terparkir digarasi rumahnya. Seingatnya itu bukan mobil miliknya walaupun dirinya banyak memiliki mobil mewah dikediamannya.

"Selamat datang Tuan" Para pelayan menyambutnya dengan ramah seperti biasa. Baru juga ia berjalan masuk kedalam rumah ia mendengar suara teriakkan dari Orihime.

"AAAAAAAAAA"

Buru-buru Ulquiorra berlari kekamarnya dan saat dirinya masuk kedalam kamar. Ulquiorra melihat Orihime tengah duduk dilantai hanya mengenakan selembar handuk yang melilit ditubuhnya juga seorang pria bersurai orange yang diketahui adalah Ichigo Kurosaki, suami dari Nelliel sang kakak.

Tengah tergelatak tak berdaya lebih tepatnya pingsan dibawah lantai. Entah apa yang telah terjadi dengan Ichigo hingga bisa menjadi seperti itu.

"Orihime. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?" Tanya Ulquiorra penuh selidik. Ia juga membantu sang istri untuk berdiri.

Dengan tubuh sedikit gemetaran Orihime bercerita kalau tanpa sengaja, dirinya memukul Ichigo dengan sekuat tenaga karna tiba-tiba saja ia memeluknya. Raut wajah Ulquiorra langsung berubah ketika mendengar penjelasan dari sang istri.

Orihime terlihat sangat ketakutan sekali melihat pandangan mata Ulquiorra yang terlihat membunuh. Orihime menundukkan wajahnya menutupi rasa takut dan bersalahnya pada Ulquiorra.

Namun ternyata tiba-tiba saja Ulquiorra malah menginjak tubuh Ichigo dengan kerasnya.

Ia terlihat marah dan kesal sekali pada Ichigo padahal dari awal Orihime mengira suaminya akan marah padanya.

Dengan reflek Orihime memeluk dan menahan Ulquiorra melakukannya karna itu sangat berbahaya untuk Ichigo.

"Hentikan Tuan. Kau bisa membunuhnya" Orihime memeluk erat tubuh Ulquiorra menahannya agar tidak melanjutkan perbuatannya lagi. Karna jika Ulquiorra terus menginjak tubuh Ichigo seperti itu, bisa-bisa Ichigo mati.

Saat menahan tubuh suaminya, Orihime tidak sadar kalau handuk yang dipakainya melonggar dan sebentar lagi akan telepas dari tubuhnya.

SRUK...

Orihime dan Ulquiorra langsung membelalakkan matanya, melihat handuk yang menutupi tubuh Orihime terlepas begitu saja dengan indahnya memperlihatkan tubuh polos Orihime.

"AAAA!" Teriak Orihime dengan kencang wajahnya sudah merah sekali melebihi kepiting rebus. Ia langsung berjongkok dan membelakangi Ulquiorra untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya dari pandangan matan suaminya.

BLUSHH...

Wajah Ulquiorra juga ikut merona merah saat melihat tubuh polos Orihihime. Ia merasa sedikit kaget juga senang melihat tubuh polos Orihime yang menurutnya sangat indah dan menawan sekali. Hatinya berdebar-debar ketika melihat tubuh Orihime, ia terpesona dengan keindahan yang dimiliki oleh sang istri.

Walaupun sudah menikah, tak sekalipun Ulquiorra menyentuh tubuh Orihime. Dirinya tahu dengan jelas kalau sang istri belum bisa mencintainya dan menerimanya sepenuhnya dalam hatinya.

Sebagai pria sejati ia tidak mau mengambil sebuah kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Dengan wajah yang dibuatnya datar dan tenang, untuk menutupi debaran hatinya saat ini. Ulquiorra mengahmpiri Orihime dan langsung memakaikan jas miliknya, menutupi tubuh polos Orihime.

"Te-te-terima kasih Tuan" Ucap Orihime dengan gugup. Wajahnya benar-benar sangat merah sekali saat ini.

Ulquiorra meminta para pelayan membawa tubuh Ichigo kekamar Nelliel dan menyiapkan es batu untuk mengompres wajah Ichigo. Ulquiorra juga ikut dengan pelayan untuk memastikan kalau Ichigo akan cepat sadar setelah menerima pukulan dari Orihime.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pakai bajumu. Aku tidak ingin kau masuk angin" Ulquiorra menutup pintu kamar dan meninggalkan Orihime sendirian.

Setelah sang suami pergi, Orihime langsung jatuh terduduk. Ia memukul kepalanya dengan pelan, merutuki kejadian yang terjadi tadi.

Dirinya tidak menyangka kalau handuk yang dipakainya akan jatuh dan lepas dari tubunya dengan mudahnya dan memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya pada sang suami.

"Bodohnya aku" Orihime berteriak frustasi dalam hatinya.

Buru-buru ia mamakai pakaiannya karna jika berlama-lama dengan kondisi seperti ini, dirinya bisa masuk angin. Mengingat dengan kencangnya pendingin udara dikamar ini.

Saat Ulquiorra membawa tubuh Ichigo yang tak berdaya kekamar sang kakak.

Nelliel yang saat itu tenah duduk melamun dikamar, langsung berlari menangis menghampiri suaminya.

"Ichi-kun" Teriak Nelliel dengan berlinangan air mata memeluk sang suami tercinta.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya Ulqi-kun?" Tanya Nelliel dengan sedih.

"Tenanglah kakak. Ia hanya pingsan jadi jangan menangis seperti itu" Ulquiorra membujuk sang kakak namun sepertinya percuma saja ia melakukannya, karna sang kakak terus saja menangis dengan histeris. Padahal Ichigo hanya pingsan bukannya mati.

BRUK...

Tiba-tiba saja Nelliel jatuh pingsan dan membuat heboh para pelayan yang melihatnya.

"Astaga!" Ulquiorra memijit keningnnya yang terasa pusing dengan masalah ini.

Belum juga satu masalah selesai kini sang kakak malah ikut jatuh pingsan menemani Ichigo. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Ulquiorra sangat pusing sekali. Malam ini suasana dirumah ini sedikit kacau dengan kejadian ini.

"Lily. Tolong kau hubungi dokter Ukitake" Ulquiorra duduk dibangku yang berada dikamar ini.

Ia memijit keningnya yang terasa pusing, dirinya meminta salah satu pelayan membuatkannya secangkir teh bunga mawar untuknya.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0**

Nelliel merasa kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sekali. Setelah hampir dua jam tak sadarkan diri. Akhirnya ia siuman.

Melihat Nelleil sudah siuman membuat Ichigo dan yang lainnya yang ada dikamar ini menjadi senang. Terlebih Ichigo, wajahnya terlihat sumingrah saat melihat sang istri siuman.

"Ichi-kun" Nelleil langsung memeluk tubuh sang suami dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Ichi-kun. Aku rindu padamu"

Ichigo tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ia mengelus pelan rambut Nelliel.

Mereka berdua terlihat tengah melepaskan rindu. Tanpa memperdulikan dengan keberadaan Ulquiorra dan Orihime dikamar ini. Ichigo dan Nelliel berciuman dengan sangat mesra hingga membuat wajah Orihime merona merah melihatnya.

"Ehem!" Ulquiorra berdehem dengan kerasnya. Mengingatkan kalau dikamar ini bukan hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

Ichigo dan Nelliel langsung menghentikan aksi ciuman mereka berdua dan menatap Ulquiorra juga Orihime. Yang sedari tadi melihat aksi mereka berdua yang cukup panas.

"Jadi. Apa yang membuat kalian bertengkar lagi" Tanya Ulquiorra to the point.

"Ichi-kun. Lupa pada ulang tahunku dan sibuk bekerja" Jawab Nelliel dengan bibir yang sedikit manyum menatap Ichigo.

Ulquiorra tak habis pikir dengan sikap sang kakak, yang sangat kekanak-kanakkan sekali. Jadi jauh-jauh Nelliel datang dari Amerika ke sini, hanya karna bertengkar masalah yang sangat sepele.

Ingin sekali ia menepuk pelan keningnya mengekspresikan kekesalannya. Tetapi tak ia lakukan karna itu akan menghancurkan imagenya sebagai pria cool.

Ichigo meminta maaf pada Nelliel karna lupa pada ulang tahunnya dan sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sebagai seorang dokter disebuah Rumah Sakit ternama. Ia juga membujuk dan merayunya untuk pulang bersamanya ke Amerika.

Hati Nelliel pun luluh setelah dirayu oleh sang suami. Ia mau ikut pulang bersama dengan Ichigo.

"Maafkan kami karna selalu membuat kekacau dirumah ini" Ujar Ichigo sambil terseyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Ulquiorra menanggapinya dengan dingin. Karna sudah sering mereka berdua selalu seperti ini dan mungkin kejadian seperti ini akan terulang kembali dilain waktu.

Ichigo melirik melihat Orihime yang sedari tadi hanya diam berdiri disebelah Ulquiorra. Karna kejadian ini, ia jadi lupa menanyakan siapa gadis yang tengah berada disebelah adik iparnya tersebut.

"Siapa gadis manis yang ada disebelahmu Ulquiorra?" Tanya Ichigo yang tersenyum ramah pada Orihime.

"Dia istriku" Jawab Ulquiorra dengan singkat.

"Benarkah itu? Kapan kalian menikah?" Tanya Ichigo kembali.

"Belum lama ini" Jawab Ulquiorra dengan dingin.

KRUUYUKKK...

Tiba-tiba saja perut Orihime berbunyi dengan kerasnya. Membuat semua orang yang ada dikamar ini menoleh kearahnya. Orihime langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang merah padam karna malu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau perutnya akan berbunyi dengan kerasnya. Menghancurkan suasana serius yang tengah terjadi dengan cepat.

"Ma-maafkan aku" Ujar Orihime dengan gugup. Ia masih menundukkan wajahnya menutupi rasa malu yang menderanya.

Ulquiorra menatap jam dinding dikamar ini. Ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, pantas saja jika Orihime merasa lapar. Ulquiorra mengajak Orihime untuk segera meninggalkan kamar Nelliel dan membiarkan mereka berdua bersama.

.

.

.

Nelliel dan Ichigo kembali ke Amerika keesokkan harinya. Akhirnya sipengacau dan juga pengganggu akhirnya pulang juga. Suasana rumah menjadi sepi dan damai kembali, setelah kepergian Nelliel.

Besok adalah hari Valentine, semua gadis disekolah Orihime. Terlihat sangat sibuk membuat coklat untuk diberikan pada kekasih atau orang yang mereka sukai. Biasanya Orihime tidak akan membuat coklat dan lebih memilih menjual coklat tersebut, karna menurutnya menghasilkan uang.

Akan tetapi tahun ini akan sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, ia akan membuat coklat untuk Ulquiorra yang kini adalah suaminya.

"Jadi. Kau akan membuat coklat?" Tanya Rukia sahabatnya.

"Begitulah" Jawab Orihime dengan singkat yang tengah sibuk melihat-lihat deretan coklat yang terpajang indah ditoko ini.

Kini keduanya tengah berada disebuah toko, untuk membeli bahan-bahan membuat coklat. Orihime terlihat agak sedikit serius memilih bahan-bahan coklat yang dijual ditoko ini. Karna harga coklat ditoko ini sangat mahal sekali namun kualitasnya no satu dikota ini.

Hari ini Orihime berencana akan membuat coklat dirumah Rukia. Ia juga tidak dijemput oleh Starrk lebih tepatnya ia kabur dari pengawasan Starrk, yang saat ini masih duduk diam didalam mobil menunggu Orihime didepan sekolah.

"Kenapa Nona belum keluar juga" Gumam Starrk dalam hatinya.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, suasa sekolah juga terlihat sudah mulai sepi. Namun dengan setia demi menjalankan tugasnya. Starrk terus menunggu Orihime didalam mobil.

Tak lama seorang penjaga sekolah, menutup gerbang sekolah yang menandakan kalau tidak adak lagi orang yang berada didalam sekolah.

Starrk terlihat sedikit panik dan bingung. Ia memutuskan keluar dari mobil dan bertanya pada penjaga sekolah. Ternyata Orihime sudah pulang sekolah sejak tiga jam yang lalu.

Stark pun menghubungi sangTuan, memberitahukan hal ini. Ia takut sekali kalau Orihime diculik oleh orang, mengingat dirinya yang seorang Nona muda istri dari Ulquiorra.

"Tuan muda. Nona Orihime menghilang" Ujar Strrak dengan sedikit panik saat berbicara ditelpon.

Setelah Orihime mencoba selama beberapa kali membuat coklat. Akhirnya coklat buatannya jadi. Ia langsung membungkusnya dengan sangat rapi dengan sebuah kotak berukuran kecil.

"Yap. Selesai" Orihime menempelkan sebuah pita berwarna merah untuk mempermanis tampilan kotak tersebut.

Wajah Orihime juga sudah sedikit terkena coklat. Ia membuat coklat ini dengan sepenuh tenaga juga perasaan untuk Ulquiorra. Bagaimana pun ia ingin membalas kebaikan Ulquiorra padanya.

Orihime tidak sadar kalau kini semua orang dirumah tengah panic dan gempar mencari dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan Rukia-cha" Orihime berisiap-siap pulang kerumah.

Saat Orihime hendak membuka pintu rumah Rukia.

BRAK...

Tiba-tiba saja sekelompok polisi juga para detektif mendobrak pintu rumah Rukia.

"Angkat tangan kalian" Teriak salah satu polisi sambil mengacungkan senjata pada Rukia dan Orihime.

Keduanya langsung mengangkat tangannya, wajah mereka juga terlihat sangat kaget dan syok sekali. Dengan sekejap kediaman mewah Rukia menjadi ramai oleh orang-orang, karna banyak polisi juga detektif mengelilingi rumah Rukia.

Entah apa yang sebenarya terjadi, mereka berdua sangat bingung, takut juga kaget dengan semua ini.

"Ya Tuhan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" Teriak Orihime dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Orihime terus duduk diam ditatami, ia juga menundukkan wajahnya. Saat ini ia tengah berada diruang keluarga Kuchiki bersama Ulquiorra, Rukia juga sang kepala keluarga ini Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Jadi Tuan Sachiffer. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Tanya Byakuya dengan dingin. Karna saat ia pulang dari acara minum teh. Rumahnya sudah dikelilingi banyak polisi, juga orang-orang berkumpul didepan gerbang rumahnya. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan adiknya, Rukia.

"Maafkan atas semua kekacauan ini" Ulquiorra menundukkan kepalanya pada Byakuya sebagai ucapan permintaan maafnya pada Byakuya, karna telah menyebabkan kekacauan dirumah ini.

Orihime terus diam menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tidak dapat berbuat banyak mengenai masalah ini. Karna sumber masalahnya adalah dia sendiri.

Setelah semua masalah selesai, Ulquiorra membawa Orihime pulang kerumah dengan kawalan ketat tentunya.

"Maafkan aku Rukia-cha. Karna aku semuanya jadi seperti ini" Ujar Orihime dengan sendu. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dan tidak enak hati pada Rukia.

"Sudahlah Orihime. Yang harus kau khawatirkan adalah dia" Rukia melirik Ulquiorra suami sang sahabatnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan selalu memasang wajah datar dan dingin pada Orihime.

Hati Orihime langsung down saat melihat sang suami, menatapnya seperti itu. Dirinya merasa takut juga bersalah pada Ulquiorra karna sudah membuatnya khawatir.

Selama perjalan pulang, keduanya sama-sama diam. Tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang membuka suara, untuk memecah keheningan ini.

Orihime terus diam menundukkan wajahnya, sedangkan Ulquiorra terus diam menatap keluar jendela. Terlihat sekali kalau kini ia tengah mengacuhkan Orihime.

Perjalanan pulang ini terasa sangat panjang dan lama sekali. Karna hanya ada keheningan dan suasana dingin diantara mereka berdua. Setelah sampai dikediaman, Orihime langsung berlari masuk kedalam kamar.

Ia langsung jatuh terduduk diatas kasur dan melemparkan tasnya kesebelahnya. Tak lama ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Batin Orihime saat menatap langit-langit kamar ini yang didominasi oleh warna biru langit.

Orihime memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba menenangkan pikirannya saat ini.

Ia sangat tahu kalau Ulquiorra pasti sangat marah sekali padanya.

KREKKK...

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan Ulquiorra yang datang masuk kedalam kamar. Ia berjalan santai menuju kamar mandi.

Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia terlihat sibuk melepaskan stelan jasnya, tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Orihime dikamar ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku Tuan" Ucap Orihime dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar menahan tangisnya agar tidak tumpah.

Ulquiorra masih tetap diam melakukan aktifitasnya, tanpa memperdulikan ucapan dari Orihime.

Tes..Tes..Tes...

Air mata Orihime jatuh begitu saja membasahi pipinya. Ternyata didiamkan seperti ini oleh Ulquiorra membuatnya sangat sedih sekali.

"Ma-ma-maafkan a-aku" Ucap Orihime dengan sesenggukkan.

GREP...

Orihime membelakkan kedua matanya saat Ulquiorra memeluknya dengan sangat erat sekali. Tak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, dirinya terus saja memeluk Orihime dengan sangat erat sekali.

"Tu..."  
"Jangan kau ulangi lagi perbuatan seperti itu" Ulquiorra memotong cepat perkataan Orihime.

Ia masih setia memeluk tubuh indah sang istri juga mencium aroma parfum ditubuhnya, yang masih melekat dipakaiannya. Mereka berdua berpelukkan beberapa saat.

Ulquiorra melepaskan pelukkannnya , tetapi tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tubuh Orihime. Ia menatap wajah Orihime dan menelusuri garis wajahnya.

Betapa hatinya sangat cemas, takut, khwatir saat mengetahui kalau Orihime belum pulang kerumahnya. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu padanya, mengingat dirinya memiliki banyak saingan bisnis juga musuh diluar sana.

Tiba-tiba Orihime melepaskan pegangan tangan Ulquiorra, ia berjalan kearah tasnya yang tergelatak diatas kasur. Ia membukanya dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Ulquiorra hanya diam terpaku melihat aksi sang istri. Menunggu apa yang tegah dilakukan oleh Orihime.

"Selamat hari valentine, Tuan" Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat menyerahkannya.

Ulquiorra kaget, senang saat menerima coklat buatan Orihime. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan mendapatkan hadiah coklat darinya.

Ulquiorra menarik cepat tangan Orihime, untuk lebih mendekat padanya.

'CUP'

Ulquiorra mencium Orihime dengan lembut, ini sebagai balasan dari coklat yang ia berikan padanya.

"Terima kasih untuk coklatnya" Ujar Ulquiorra saat menyudahi aksinya.

Orihime hanya menggangguk kecil menaggapinya, wajahnya masih merona merah. Ia masih merasa malu karna dicium oleh Ulquiorra. Padahal ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka dan Ulquiorra juga selalu melakukannya. Tapi entah mengapa ia selalu merona merah saat dicium olehnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini wajah Ulquiorra terlihat sangat cerah sekali. Nemu yang sedari tadi duduk disebelahnya menemaninya mengerjakan dokumen, merasa sedikt aneh dengan sikap bosnya itu. Diam-diam Nemu melirik Ulquiorra yang tengah fokus dengan pekerjaan, namun raut wajahnya tak henti-hentinya memancarkan sinar kebahagian.

"Apakah ada hal istimewa yang terjadi hari ini?" Tanya Nemu yang merasa penasaran dengan sikap bahagia Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menghentikan pekerjaannya dan tersenyum tipis menatap Nemu. Dirinya benar-benar tengah bahagia saat ini karna menerima coklat buatan Orihime. Ia masih menyimpannya dengan baik dilemari pendingin.

"Ia memberikanku coklat" Jawab Ulquiorra dengan wajah yang sedikit berbinar saat mengatakannya.

Hati Nemu serasa sangat pilu mendengarnya. Hanya karna sebuah coklat bisa membuat hati Ulquiorra begitu senang dan bahagia, tak pernah sekalipun selama ia bersama dengan dirinya. Ulquiorra berwajah sumingrah seperti ini.

Nemu meremas pelan pulpen yang berada ditangannya, ia terseyum manis menanggapi perkataan Ulquiorra.

"Bagus kalau seperti itu" Ujar Nemu dengan dusta menutupi perasaan hatinya yang sebenarnya. Tadinya ia akan mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya.

Namun melihatnya sebahagia ini bersama dengan perempuan lain. Membuat hatinya sangat sakit dan pilu. Kini didalam hatinya telah muncul rasa benci pada wanita yang merebutnya dari sisinya. Kini ia tidak ragu lagi melakukan apapun untuk merebut hati Ulquiorra.

"Aku akan merebutmu darinya" Gumam Nemu dalam hatinya.

Ini semua dilakukannya hanya untuk mendapatkan Ulquiorra dan menjadikannya miliknya seutuhnya, juga selamanya.

**TBC**

**A/N : Maafkan Inoue karna sempat menelantarkan fic ini. Maaf banget karna didunia nyata Inoue banyak sekali tugas dan pekerjaan.**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer : Maaf ya kalau penulisan fic Inoue membuat kamu menjadi bingung membacanya hehehe^^. Semoga kelanjutan ceritanya tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih udah mau fav cerita Inoue.**

**AAind88 : Tenang aja konflik pasti ada tapi belum muncul dichapter ini. Tungguin aja dan patengin terus aja kelanjutan cerita ini.**

**Moku-chan : Senengnya Moku-chan, mau baca cerita Inoue. Banyak cerita Senpai yang Inoue baca. Maaf baru bisa update, soalnya lagi banyak tugas dan kerjaan hehehe^^. Semoga tidak kecewa dengan kelanjutan ceritanya.**

**Sayumi Takashi : Maaf baru bisa update soalnya Inoue lagi sibuk didunia nyata hehehe^^.**

**Rikara Nazuto : Maaf kalau masih menemukan banyak Typo dan penulisan ficnya juga amburadul hehehe. Maklum Inoue juga masih baru didunia Fanfiction.**

**Ocha : Inoue juga gemes lihat romansa mereka berdua. Ini udah update semoga tidak kecewa dengan kelanjutan ceritanya.**

**Inoue mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih atas Riviewnya. Untuk dua cerita milik Inuoe yang lainnya, mungkin akhir bulan bisa Inoue update.**

**Inoue juga mau mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih pada siapapun yang mau membaca Fic ini.**

**Jika ada yang berkenan mohon RnR.**

**Karna bagi Inoue itu adalah semangat buat melanjutkan cerita ini.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

Ini cerita kedua saya difandom ini. Saya mohon dengan sangat jika ada yang tidak menyukai cerita ini. Saya mohon tolong **DIBACK** saja dari pada merusak mata anda dan membuat anda kesal.

Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, alur sangat cepat, OOC, dll

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

"Selamat pagi,Tuan" Sapa Orihime dengan lemah. Ia langsung duduk dimeja makan dan meminum susu putihnya dengan cepat.

Ulquiorra membalasnya dengan ramah, namun ia merasa ada yang aneh pada Orihime. Pagi ini sang istri terlihat sangat lesu dan wajahnya sedikit pucat sekali. Saat Ulquiorra bertanya apakah, Orihime sakit dengan lemah sang istri menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap asik mengunyah roti isinya dengan perlahan.

"Hatcimmm" Orihime bersin dengan sangat kencangnya hingga membuat Ulquiorra yang tengah duduk disebelahnya menoleh padanya.

"Sepertinya kau harus pergi kedokter" Ulquiorra langsung mengelap ingus dihidung Orihime dengan tisu.

Orihime langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia berkata kalau dirinya baik-baik saja dan ini hanya flu biasa.

Pagi ini Orihime benar-benar merasa tidak nafsu makan dan perutnya juga terasa sangat mual sekali. Sarapannya yang biasa ia habiskan kini hanya dimakan sedikit oleh Orihime. Dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai Orihime pergi menuju mobil dan berangkat kesekolah.

Ulquiorra hanya diam menatap kepergiaan Orihime, dirinya merasa sedikit cemas sekali dengan keadaannya. Terlebih wajahnya sangat pucat sekali dan juga tubunya terlihat sangat lemas. Ulquiorra meminta Starrk untuk menjaga Orihime dengan baik, jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya ia meminta Starrk untuk segera menghubunginya.

"Kuharap ia akan baik-baik saja" Gumam Ulquiorra sambil meminum kembali kopinya yang sudah agak mendingin.

Selama didalam mobil Orihime terus saja diam, ia selalu menyenderkan kepalanya kekursi. Tak ada satu pun perkataan dan ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Starrk yang menyetir didepan diam-diam terus memperhatikan sanga Nona dari kaca.

Starrk juga sedikit cemas dengan keadaan sang Nona yang pagi ini terlihat kurang sehat.

"Nona apakah anda sakit?" Tanya Starrk dari kursi depan. Ia masih tetap fokus menyetir dan sesekali melihat sang Nona dari kaca kecil yang berada didalam mobil.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing saja Starrk. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" Jawab Orihime dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Jika saja Starrk tidak memiliki pendengaran yang cukup baik mungkin suara sang Nona tidak akan terdengar olehnya dari kursi depan.

Orihime masih menyendekan tubunya dan kepalanya kekursi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat sekali, Starrk yang melihatnya menjadi sedikit khawtrir tentang keadaan sang Nona.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir tiga puluh menit. Orihime sampai juga disekolah. Dengan cepat Starrk langsung membukakan pintu mobil untuk sang Nona.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan Nona" Starrk membungkukkan badanya saat Orihime keluar dari mobil.

"Terima kasih Starrk" Ujar Orihime dengan lemah.

Dengan langkah yang gontai dan lemah. Orihime memasuki kelas dan langsung duduk dibangkunya, ia langsung membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja. Orihime merasa kalau kepalanya sangat pusing sekali. Padahal semalam ia sudah meminum obat flu, tetapi sepertinya obat yang ia minum tidak mujarap.

Orihime memegangi dahinya dengan perlahan dan ternyata dahinya terasa sangat panas. Pantas saja kalau dirinya merasa sangat pusing sekali.

"Selamat pagi Orihime" Sapa Rukia dengan ramah.

Gadis manis ini langsung meletakkan tasnya dibangkunya. Namun Orihime hanya diam tak menjawab dan masih setia membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat sekali dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menggigil kedinginan.

"Orihime. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Rukia yang mulai terlihat cemas dengan keadaan sahabatnya.

"Sepertinya begitu" Jawab Orihime seadaannya.

Kepalanya benar-benar –benar terasa berat sekali dan pandangan matanya sedikit kabur. Orihime memutuskan untuk pergi keruang kesehatan ditemani oleh Rukia.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Orihime pingsan dan membuat Rukia yang berada disebelahnya langsung panik dan cemas tentunya. Rukia meminta teman-teman sekelasnya untuk mengendong Orihime dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

Orihime terpaksa pulang kerumah. Rukia langsung menghubungi Starrk untuk menjemput Orihime disekolah. Bu Unohana meminta Orihime untuk pulang dan beristirahat dirumah dan berobat kedokter tentunya.

"Nona!" Teriak para pelayan dengan kaget. Ketika melihat Starrk menggendong tubuh sang Nona yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Lilly tolong kau hubungi Tuan muda juga dokter Ukitake" Ujar Starrk sambil terus menggendong sang Nona kekamarnya.

.

.

.

Siang ini Ulquiorra akan menghadiri sebuah rapat besar diperusahaannya. Jauh-juah hari Ulquiorra sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk rapat penting hari ini. ia masih terlihat sibuk dimejanya mengecek setiap lembar dokumen dengan teliti.

"Nemu apakah semuanya sudah siap?" Tanya Ulquiorra memastikan kembali kalau semua dokumen dan proposal yang ia siapakan sudah siap dirapat nanti.

"Sudah Tuan"

Drrrtttttt...

Ponsel Ulquiorra tiba-tiba saja bergetar. Saat ia melihatnya ternyata, itu telpon dari rumah. Dengan perasaan bingung ia mengakat telponnya.

"Halo. Ada apa Lilly?" Tanya Ulquiorra dengan datar.

Raut wajah Ulquiorra tiba-tiba saja berubah, ia terlihat sangat kaget dan cemas sekali. Entah dengan siapa Ulquiorra berbicara dan hal apa yang tengah dibicarakan olehnya ditelpon. Hal ini membuat Nemu yang ada didekatnya menjadi bingung dan sangat penasaran sekali.

"Tolong kau jaga dia dengan baik" Ulquiorra langsung mematikan ponselnya dengan cepat. Ia juga terlihat sangat gelisah dan cemas sekali. Menambah rasa penasaran Nemu.

"Ada ap..."  
"Nemu. Batalkan rapat hari ini. Aku harus segera pulang kerumah" Ulquiorra langsung memotong cepat perkataan dari sang sekretaris.

Nemu langsung mencegah kepergian Ulquiorra. Ia berkata kalau bosnya tidak bisa berbuat seperti ini. Mengingat kalau rapat hari ini sangatlah penting sekali untuk kemajuan perusahaan. Ulquiorra bisa pulang kerumah, setelah menghadiri rapat dan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan.

Nemu juga berkata kalau Ulquiorra tidak bisa mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri diatas kepentingan orang banyak. Ulquiorra tertegun sesaat ketika mendengarnya, ia terlihat sedikit bingung dan bimbang ketika mendengar perkataan Nemu.

Ulquiorra memikirkannya kembali. Dengan terpaksa Ulquiorra menghadiri rapat dan menunda kepulanganya kerumah untuk melihat keadaan sang istri.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghadiri rapat hari ini" Ujar Ulquiorra dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa.

"Bagus" Nemu menyeringai kejam, saat mendengar keputusan Ulqiorra.

Ia merasa kalau sedikit demi sedikit, dirinya bisa membuat jauh Ulquiorra dengan sang istri. Nemu bertekat untuk memisahkan mereka berdua dengan berbagai cara dan apapun akan ia lakukan.

Selama rapat berlangsung Ulquiorra terlihat sangat tak fokus sekali. Walaupun tubuhnya berada diruangan ini, akan tetapi pikiran dan hatinya saat ini tengah berada dirumah. Memikirkan sang istri yang tengah terbaring sakit.

Setelah rapat selesai Ulquiorra langsung pulang kerumah bersama degan Nemu yang memaksa untuk ikut dengannya.

Drap...Drap...Drap

Ulquiorra berjalan dengan cepat memasuki kediamannya. Para pelayan sudah berdiri didepan pintu menyambut kedatangan sang Tuan muda.

"Selamat datang Tuan muda" Sapa para pelayan dengan ramah dan membungkukkan badanya. Seperti biasa para pelayan akan menyambutnya dengan ramah.

Namun sepertinya Ulquiorra tidak menggubrisnya. Ia masih terus saja berjalan menuju kamar Orihime.

Saat Ulquiorra masuk, ia melihat sang istri tengah tertidur lelap diatas ranjang. Lilly menjelaskan kalau satu jam yang lalu dokter Ukitake yang merupakan dokter pribadi keluarga ini. Telah memeriksa keadaan sang Nona dan memberinya obat.

"Lilly, tolong kau suruh para koki membuatkan bubur untuk Nona" Ujar Ulquiorra pada pelayan cantik disebelahnya.

"Baik Tuan muda" Lilly langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar dan menuju dapur untuk memberitahukan perintah sang Tuan muda pada koki dirumah ini.

Dengan perlahan Ulquiorra berjalan mendekati Orihime. Ia langsung duduk disebelah Orihime dan dengan perlahan ia membelai rambut sang istri dengan lembut. Tak hanya itu ia juga mengecup pelan kening juga pipi Orihime dengan penuh kasih. Tanpa perduli dan menyadari keberadaan Nemu yang berdiri mematung melihat semuanya.

Hati Nemu terasa sangat panas sekali juga sakit, saat melihat adegan didepannya saat ini. Ia mengepalkan tangannya menahan gejolak emosi dalam hatinya. Ia mencoba bersabar dan menahan rasa amarah juga cemburu dihatinya.

"Inikah gadis yang kau cintai, Ulqui-kun" Batin Nemu menatap tajam dan penuh kebencian pada Orihime. Gadis yang sudah berani merebut dan mengmbil pria yang dicintainya dari sisisnya.

Nemu merasa sangat benci sekali pada gadis yang ada dihapannya saat ini. Ingin sekali ia mencekik lehernya dan membunuh gadis yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, yang kini telah berstatus sebagai istri dari Ulquiorra. Sebuah status yang sangat diinginkan olehnya.

Ia berjanji dalam hatinya akan membuat gadis ini menderita dan menyesal karna berani merebut Ulquiorra darinya.

"Apakah ini istrimu Tuan!?" Tanya Nemu dengan memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya yang palsu pada Ulquiorra.

"Ya. Namanya Orihime" Jawab Ulquiorra dengan wajah berbinar. Ia masih setia duduk disebelahnya dan membelai rambut sang istri dengan penuh kasih.

"Cantik" Ucap Nemu dengan dusta.

Ingin sekali dalam hatinya Nemu berkata kalau istri dari Ulquiorra sangatlah jelek dan tak menarik sama sekali. Apakah Ulquiorra tidak salah pilih dan lihat menurutnya. Dimana letak istimewa dan lebihnya gadis ini dari dirinya. Apa kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh gadis ini, yang tidak dimiliki oleh dirinya.

"Aku sangat membencimu Orihime" Batin Nemu penuh dendam dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Empuk dan nyaman itulah yang dirasakan oleh Orihime saat ini. Padahal seingatnya ia tengah berada dikelas dan tak lama semuanya terasa sangat gelap sekali. Tak hanya itu ia juga mencium wangi yang sangat menyegarnya.

"Apakah ini wangi surga" Gumam Orihime dalam hatinya.

Matanya masih setia terpejam dan tak mau terbuka sama sekali. Ia masih menikmati wangi segar dihidungnya. Akhirnya Orihime mencoba untuk membuka matanya untuk memastikan ia berada dimana.

"EKH!" Teriak Orihime dengan kaget.

Wajahnya langsung memerah saat membuka matanya. Karna saat ini Ulquiorra tengah tertidur memeluknya dengan erat sekali dan juga kini ia berada dikamarnya. Sejak kapan ia sudah berada disini. Seingatnya ia tengah berada disekolah.

"Tu..."  
"Sssttt" Ulquiorra langsung menutup mulut Orihime dengan telunjuknya. Matanya masih terpejam dengan posisi menghadap Orihime.

"Biarkan seperti ini untuk beberapa saat" Ulquiorra semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

Orihime hanya bisa diam pasrah dengan keadaan ini. Wajahnya juga merona merah karna hal ini. Namun Orihime tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau ia merasa nyaman dan aman dipeluk seperti ini oleh Ulquiorra.

Tok..Tok..Tok...

Terdengar suara ketukan kecil dipintu kamar mereka. Ulquiorra langsung menyudahi aksinya dan berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya.

"Makan malam sudah siap Tuan muda" Ujar Lolly salah satu pelayan dirumah ini.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Lolly"

Ulquiorra menutup pintu kamarnya kembali dan menghampiri Orihime yang masih saja tiduran diatas kasur. Ia mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama, makan malam tanpa kehadirannya sangat tidak menyenangkan sekali.

Malam ini koki memasak makanan sehat dan penuh gizi, terlebih untuk sang Nona yang tengah sakit .

Orihime hanya memandangi makan malamnya dengan wajah sedikit kesal dan tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk menyentuhnya ataupun ingin memakannya. Karna ia hanya dihidangkan semangkuk sup kental yang warna dan penampilannya bagi Orihime mengerikan sekali.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakannya Hime" Tanya Ulquiorra.

"Aku mau nasi. Bukannya sup mengerikan seperti ini" Rengek Orihime pada Ulquiorra. Ia juga menjauhkan sup dihadapannya.

Ia ingin makan nasi dengan lauk-pauk yang banyak diatasnya. Bukanya semangkuk sup yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan sekali penampilan juga warnanya. Bisa ia pastikan kalau rasa sup ini pasti tidak enak sekali.

"Makanlah, ini baik untuk kesehatanmu" Ulquiorra merayu sang istri untuk memakan supnya.

Orihime bersikeras menolaknya dan tak mau memakannya. Jika tidak ada nasi ia tidak mau makan malam. Ulquiorra menghela nafasnya dengan pelan, bukanya ia tidak mau memberikan apa yang diminta oleh sang istri. Apapun akan ia berikan untuk gadis dihadapannya saat ini, demi membuat hatinya senang dan tersenyum bahagia.

Namun kali ini ia tidak bisa, karna saat ini Orihime tengah sakit dan dokter Ukitake menyarankan menu makanan untuk Orihime hanya terdiri dari sup dan bubur saja untuk beberapa hari ini, demi kesembuhannya.

"Aku sudah kenyang" Orihime langsung meninggalkan meja makan dengan kesal karna permintaannya tidak dikabulkan oleh Ulquiorra.

"Kau belum makan apapun Hime" Ulquiorra memegangi tangan Orihime, mencegahnya untuk pergi dari meja makan.

"Aku tidak nasfu makan" Ujar Orihime dengan sebal.

Ia langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangan Ulquiorra dan segera pergi kekamarnya. Jika tak ada nasi ia tidak mau makan.

Ulqiorra mengejar sang istri kekamar. Saat ia masuk Orihime tengah tiduran dikasur. Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis saat melihat Orihime yang tengah marah padanya.

"Hime" Panggil Ulquiorra pada sang istri.

Orihime hanya diam membisu dan tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Ia tetap diam seribu bahasa.

"Hime. Ayo makan" Rayu Ulquiorra pada sang istri.

"Aku tidak lapar, Tuan" Ujar Orihime dengan ketus. Ia masih membelakangi Ulquiorra. Saat ini ia tidak mau melihat wajah sang suami yang membuatnya sebal dan kesal.

KRUYUKKKK...

Perut Orihime bernyanyi dengan kerasnya. Membuat sang pemilik perut langsung memerah wajahnya karna malu. Karna saking malunya Orihime langsung menarik selimutnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari Ulquiorra. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam pada sang suami.

Ulquiorra terkekeh geli ketika mendengar suara perut Orihime yang bernyanyi cukup keras. Terlebih tingkah Orihime yang tengah malu sangat begitu lucu dan manis dimatanya.

"Hime" Panggil Ulquiorra dengan mesra.

Orihime malah semakin mengeratkan selimutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mau melihat wajah sang suami saat ini.

GREP...

Ulquiorra langsung menarik selimutnya dengan cepat. Orihime langsung membelakangi Uquiorra. Saat ini ia tengah ngambek, merajuk juga malu pada Ulquiorra.

"Lihat aku Hime. Atau kau ingin..."  
"Apa?" Orihime langsung membalikkan tubunya dan menatap sang suami dengan sebal.

KRUYUKKK

Perut Orihime beryanyi kembali, kali ini suaranya cukup keras. Orihime benar-benar sangat malu dibuat oleh perutnya.

"Makanlah. Perutmu tak bisa berbohong Hime" Ulquiorra mengambil mangkuk sup yang dibawanya tadi dan menyuapi sang istri dengan penuh cinta tentunya.

Dengan terpaksa Orihime memakannya, rasa sup ini benar-benar sangat tak enak sekali juga aneh saat berada dimulutnya, terlebih ketika ia menelannya.

"Tidak enak!" Gumam Orihime dalam hatinya.

Ulquiorra terus saja menyuapinya hingga sup dimangkuk itu habis. Rasanya Orihime ingin pergi kekamar mandi dan memuntahkan semua sup yang ada diperutnya saat ini.

Setelah memakan supnya, Orihime meminum obatnya, tak lama ia merasa mengantuk dan langsung tertidur pulas. Ulquiorra menyelimuti tubuh Orihime dengan selimut yang cukup tebal. Ia memandangi wajah damai sang istri, wanita yang diam-diam amat sangat ia cintai dalam hidupnya.

"Selamat tidur Hime" Ulquiorra mencium kening Orihime dengan lembut dan penuh kasih.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

"Indahnya!" Seru Orihime dengan senang.

Saat ini ia tengah duduk diatas pohon sakura ditaman belakang rumah ini. Ia merasa sangat bosan jika terus berada dikamar juga terbaring diatas kasur. Ulquiorra tidak mengijinkannya untuk keluar dari kamar dan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat dengan tenang.

Untuk beberapa hari ini Orihime tidak masuk sekolah. Seharian ini terus berada didalam kamar membuatnya sangat bosan dan jenuh. Terlebih Orihime tidak diijinkan untuk keluar kamar dan pergi kemanapun.

Seorang pelayan cantik tengah berjalan kekamar Orihime yang merupakan Nona dikediaman ini, karna Orihime adalah istri dari Tuan mudanya. Siang ini waktunya sang Nona untuk meminum obatnya setelah satu jam dari makan siangnya.

"Nona waktunya minum obat" Ujar Lilly saat memasuki kamar sang Nona.

Lilly adalah pelayan pribadi Orihime yang bertugas melayani semua kebutuhan Orihime dirumah ini tanpa terkecuali.

Namun saat Lilly masuk kedalam kamar sang Nona, tidak ada dikamarnya sama sekali. Lilly mulai mencarinya dari kamar mandi, balkon dan semua sudut kamar ini. Akan tetapi sang Nona tidak ada juga didalam kamar ini. Hal ini membuat panik dan takut Lilly. Buru-buru ia keluar dari kamar dan mencari Orihime.

"Nona! Nona" Teriak Lilly dengan cemas.

Lilly terus saja berjalan dengan cepat mencari sang Nona, yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang begitu saja dari kamarnya. Jika Tuan mudanya tahu akan hal ini bisa-bisa ia dimarahi dan terkena hukuman darinya.

Sudah seluruh ruangan dan semua sudut ruangan dirumah ini yang Lilly lihat juga cari. Namun sang Nona tidak ada dimana-mana juga, membuat Lilly sangat cemas sekali dan khawatir.

Gara-gara hal ini kediaman rumah Ulquiorra menjadi sangat heboh dengan menghilangnya sang Nona. Lilly meminta seluruh pelayan mencari keberadaan Orihime, jika terjadi apa-apa dengan sang Nona. Keselamatan mereka semua terlebih Lilly akan terancam, karna Tuan mudanya sangat menyangi sang Nona.

"Ururu apakah kau sudah mencarinya dilantai atas?" Tanya Lilly dengan cemas.

"Sudah. Tapi Nona tidak ada disana" Jawab gadis manis bertubuh mungil tersebut.

Lilly menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sekali dan rasanya mau pecah dengan kejadian ini. Dirinya benar-benar sangat takut terjadi apa-apa dengan sang Nona. Ia juga sangat takut dengan kemarahan Tuan mudanya, jika mengetahui hal ini.

"Nona, dimanakah anda" Gumam Lilly dalam hatinya. Ia masih mencari sang Nona kesetiap ruangan dan sudut rumah ini.

Walaupun seluruh pelayan dirumah ini sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Namun mereka semua tidak menemukan sang Nona dimanapun. Dengan terpaksa Lilly menghubungi Ulquiorra dan memberitahukan tentang hilangnya sang Nona.

Tak lama setelah dihubungi oleh Lilly dengan cepat Ulquiorra langsung sampai dikediamannya. Karna saat Lilly menghubunginya dirinya tengah berada disebuah cafe yang jaraknya tak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama Nona menghilang?" Tanya Ulquiorra pada Lilly dengan pandangan mata sedikit tajam.

"Sa-satu jam yang lalu Tuan muda" Jawab Lilly dengan gugup. Ia terus saja menundukkan wajahnya dan tidak berani menatap wajah Ulquiorra yang saat ini tengah marah padanya.

Tadinya Ulquiorra ingin menghubungi pihak berwajib juga detektif untuk mencari keberadaan Orihime. Namun niatnya itu ia urungkan, dirinya percaya kalau Orihime masih berada dirumah ini. Entah dimana itu, tapi ia akan menemukannya.

Hanya satu tempat yang belum para pelayan cari, yaitu area taman belakang yang sangat luas. Benar saja Ulquiorra menemukan sebelah sepatu berwarna biru langit milik Orihime dibawah pohon sakura ditaman ini.

Ulquiorra sedikit ragu apa mungkin jika Orihime ada diatas pohon ini, mengingat pohon sakura ini sangatlah tinggi. Namun ia mencoba melihat keatas pohon sakura.

"Hime" Teriak Ulquiorra dengan kaget. Ia tidak menyangka kalau sang istri tengah tertidur pulas diatas pohon sakura.

Ulquiorra juga bingung bagaimana caranya Orihime bisa naik keatas pohon ini. Ia meminta Starrk membawakan sebuah tangga yang tinggi, agar ia bisa mencapai tubuh Orihime dan membawanya turun kebawah.

"Hati-hati Tuan muda" Ujar Starrk dengan cemas.

Dengan hati-hati Ulquiorra menaiki tangga dan mendekati tubuh Orihime yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Kau harus membayar ini, Hime" Gumam Ulquiorra.

Ia masih berkosentrasi menaiki tangga dan sangat berhati-hati menaikinya. Akhirnya ia berhasil mendekati tubuh Orihime dan membawanya turun dari pohon.

Setelah terbangun dari tidurnya, Ulquiorra memarahinya karna membuat heboh semua pelayan juga cemas dirinya.

"Ma-maafan aku Tuan" Orihime terus menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah suaminya yang menurutnya tengah marah padanya.

Orihime tidak tahu kalau menghilangnya dirinya akan membuat semua orang dirumah menjadi panik dan mencarinya. Ulquiorra menghukum Orihime agar ia tidak mengulangi perbuatnnya lagi.

Ulquiorra menghukum Orihime untuk meminta maaf pada seluruh pelayan dan memberikan mereka semua kue permintaan maaf. Orihime mematuhinya dan akan melaksanakannya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Rukia-chan" Orihime memeluk erat tubuh sahabatnya dengan erat sekali. Ia sangat rindu sekali padanya dan selama seminggu ini mereka tak bertemu.

"Pagi juga Orihime. Bisa kau lepaskan pelukkanmu dariku" Pinta Rukia yang merasa sangat sesak dipeluk erat oleh Orihime.

Rukia bisa bernafas lega setelah Orihime melepaskan pelukkannya. Selama ia tidak masuk sekolah Rukia mencatatkan semua pelajaran yang ada. Juga memfocopy semua tugas yang diberikan oleh para guru. Orihime merasa sangat berutung memiliki teman seperti Rukia.

Tiba-tiba Rukia memberikan sebuah undangan berwarna kuning gading padanya. Orihime merasa sedikit bingung dengan Rukia.

"Itu undangan pesta ulang tahun kekasihku" Ujar Rukia dengan malu.

"Benarkah!" Seru Orihime.

Besok Renji Abarai yang merupakan kekasih sekaligus tunangan Rukia. Berulang tahun dan mengadakan sebuah pesta yang cukup mewah dirumahnya. Rukia sengaja mengundang Orihime keacara tersebut karna ia ingin memperkenalkan Orihime pada tunangannya.

"Aku pasti datang" Orihime menaruh undangan itu kedalam tas dan menyimpannya dengan baik.

"Kau datang sendirian? Tidak mengajak dia?" Tanya Rukia untuk memastikan apakah sahabatnya itu datang sendirian atau tidak kepesta ulang tahun tunangannya.

"Tidak" Jawab Orihime dengan mantap.

Orihime tahu dengan jelas kalau suaminya itu adalah orang yang sangat sibuk sekali dan jarang sekali mempunyai waktu luang. Toh nanti ia bisa meminta Starrk untuk mengantarnya kepesta itu. Rukia hanya diam dan tak berkomentar mendengar jawaban dari Orihime.

Rukia hanya sedikit heran dan bingung sekali dengan sikap dan sifat cuek Orihime terhadap Ulquiorra yang merupakan suami dari sahabatnya itu. Padahal kalau boleh dibilang Ulquiorra adalah pria yang sangat luar biasa tampan dan juga memiliki kekayaan. Membuat setiap mata para gadis akan berbinar dan tergoda saat melihat kekayaannya.

Namun tidak untuk Orihime, ia terlihat biasa saja dan bahkan terlihat sedikit sebal dengan Ulquiorra.

"Kurasa ada sedikit masalah dengan otak dan penglihatannya" Gumam Rukia dalam hatinya, melihat sikap sang sahabat yang terlihat cuek sekali pada Ulquiorra.

Padahal banyak gadis cantik diluar sana yang berbebut untuk mendekati dan menarik perhatian juga hati dari Ulquiorra.

"Dasar gadis aneh" Batin Rukia menatap Orihime yang kini tengah asik mengobrol dengan Chizuru.

Sekolah hari ini terasa sangat menyenangkan untuk Orihime. Karna ia bisa bertemu dan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Melewati hari dengan menyenangkan tentunya, karna banyak hal yang terjadi disekolah.

Akhirnya sekolah telah usai dan Orihime harus pulang kerumah dan menjalani rutinitasnya juga statusnya sebagai seorang istri.

"Aku pulang" Ujar Orihime dengan lemah, para pelayan seperti biasa sudah menyambutnya didepan pintu.

"Selamat datang Nona muda" Para pelayan membungkukkan badannya menyambut kepulangan Orihime.

Lilly langsung menghampiri sang Nona dikamarnya untuk melayaninya.

Hari ini disekolah cukup melelahkan untuk Orihime. Terlebih ketika pelajaran olahraga tadi, benar-benar sangat menguras tenaganya sekali.

"Lilly-chan. Bisa kau siapkan air hangat dibak mandi, dengan taburan bunga mawar merah diatasnya" Tanya Orihime yang saat ini tengah membuka seragam sekolahnya satu persatu. Mungkin dengan berendam akan merilekskan pikiran juga menyegarkan tubuhnya yang saat ini terasa lelah sekali.

"Akan saya siapkan Nona muda" Jawab Lilly, memenuhi keinginan sang Nona muda.

Lilly meminta para pelayan untuk menyediakan apa yang diinginkan oleh sang Nona. Tak lama bak mandi dengan taburan bunga mawar merah diatasnya telah siap.

"Nona bak mandinya telah siap" Ujar Lilly pada sang Nona muda.

Orihime langsung masuk kekamar mandi dan melepaskan handuk mandi yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Segarnya" Teriak Orihime ketika memasuki bak mandi yang sudah dipenuhi oleh bunga mawar merah yang sangat menyegarkan sekali. Tubuhnya terasa ringan juga harum sekali karna aroma dari bungan mawar merah yang jumlahnya sangat banyak memenuhi bak mandinya saat ini.

Hampir tiga puluh menit Orihime berendam dibak mandi. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya dikamar mandi ia langsung memakai pakaiannya, dibantu dan juga dilayani oleh Lillty tentunya.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelah mandi adalah mengerjalan tugas sekolahnya. Untuk menunggu waktu makan malam dan juga kepulangan Ulquiorra dari kantor.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Malam ini Orihime terlihat sangat cantik sekali dengan balutan gaun berwana abu-abu dengan bagian atasnya yang sedikit terbuka. Rambut dan wajahnya juga ditata oleh perias professional.

"Nona sangat cantik sekali" Teriak Lilly yang merasa sangat kagum sekali dengan penampilan sang Nona malam ini.

"Terima kasih, Lilly-chan" Ujar Orihime sedikit malu.

Saat Orihime melihat kearah cermin, untuk melihat penampilannya saat ini. Ia juga tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Apa benar gadis didalam cermin adalah dirinya. Karna ia terlihat sangat begitu cantik dan berbeda tentunya.

Seperti janjinya pada Rukia. Malam ini Orihime akan datang menghadiri pesta ulang tahun dari Renji Abarai, yang merupakan tunangan dari Rukia. Dengan diantar oleh Starrk yang merupakan supir pribadinya. Orihime pergi kepesta ulang tahun Renji.

Setelah satu jam perjalanan, Orihime sampai juga dikediaman Renji yang cukup mewah dan besar tentunya.

"Semoga anda menikmati pestanya, Nona" Starrk membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Orihime. Starrk juga membantu sang Nona untuk turun dari mobil dengan memegangi tangannya.

"Terima kasih Starrk" Ucap Orihime diiringi oleh senyuman pada Starrk.

Rukia langsung menyambut kedatangan Orihime dengan senang. Ia langsung mengajak Orihime menemui Renji dan memperkenalkannya pada sang tunangan.

Renji langsung mengulurkan tangan kanananya pada Orihime sambil tesenyum hangat padanya, "Renji Abarai" Ucap pria tampan berambut merah dihadapannya saat ini.

Pria ini terlihat sangat tampan dan gagah sekali dengan balutan tuxedo hitam yang dipakainya saat ini. Pantas saja jika Rukia bisa jatuh hati pada Renji. Pria ini memang sangat tampan dan menarik sekali.

Orihime menyambut uluran tangan Renji dan tersenyum menatapnya, "Orihime Inoue. Senang berkenalan denganmu Abarai-san". Ujar Orihime, ia sengaja tidak menggunakan nama Sachiffer dibelakangnya. Mengingat kalau nama suaminya itu sangatlah terkenal dikalangan atas khususnya.

Sementara waktu ia akan merahasiakan identistasnya juga statusnya dari orang lain, kecuali sahabatnya satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui tentang dirinya.

"Sama-sama. Semoga kau menikmati pestanya Orihime"

Orihime meninggalkan Rukia dan Renji untuk berdua. Ia memilih pergi kemeja makan yang menghidangkan berbagai makanan manis kesukaannya.

Diam-diam tanpa Orihime ketahui, kalau sebenarnya Ulquiorra juga ikut diundang oleh Renji yang merupakan anak dari kliennya. Ulquiorra datang bersama dengan Nemu.

Tadinya Ulquiorra ingin mengajak Orihime kepesta ini. Akan tetapi sang istri berkata kalau ia juga ada acara dan akan menghadiri pesta temannya. Terpaksa ia mengajak Nemu untuk menemaninya. Karna ia yakin nantinya dipesta itu, akan banyak para gadis yang berlomba-lomba untuk mendekati juga merayu dirinya, dengan berbagai cara. Ulquiorra benar-benar sangat malas sekali meladeni para gadis yang menurutnya sangat agresif sekali padanya.

"Terima kasih anda mau datang kepesta ini Tuan" Renji menyambut Ulquiorra dan Nemu dengan ramah sekali.

Ulquiorra tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Nemu terus saja menempel pada Ulquiorra, ia terihat seperti pasangannya saja.

Rukia yang saat ini tengah berada disamping Renji, merasa sangat sebal dan tidak suka melihat kelakuan Nemu. Apa dirinya tidak tahu kalau Ulquiorra adalah suami dari Orihime yang merupakan sahabat baiknya.

"Semoga anda menikmati pesta ini Tuan" Ujar Renji dengan tersenyum ramah pada Ulquiorra juga Nemu yang berada disebelah Ulquiorra.

.

.

.

"Hmhm! Enak sekali kue ini" Teriak Orihime dengan bahagia saat merasakan sensai coklat yang melumer didalam mulutnya. Baru pertama kalinya ia merasakan kue seenak ini dalam hidupnya. Karna saking enaknya kue ini, Orihime sudah memakan lebih dari lima potong kue yang ukurannya cukup besar.

"Uhuk" Orihime sedikit tersedak kue yang tengah dimakannya. Tanpa melihat-melihat minuman apa disampingnya saat ini. Dengan cepat Orihime langsung meminumnya hingga habis.

Menurut Orihime minuman ini sangat tidak enak sekali rasanya, tak lama kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sekali dan juga berputar-putar.

Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan pesta yang menurutnya sangat menyesakkannya. Ia meminta Nemu untuk mengambilkannya secangkir wine putih untuknya.

Saat Ulquiorra tengah berada ditaman tanpa sengaja ia melihat dan bertemu dengan Orihime. Penampilannya malam ini sangat cantik dan menawan sekali. Ulquiorra tidak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau ia sangat terpesona pada istrinya malam ini.

"Selamat malam cantik" Goda Ulquiorra, kini ia tengah berada dibelakang Orihime yang saat ini tengah asik menikmati kue dan minumannya. Orihime langsung menoleh kebelakang dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Tu-ikh-Tuan-ikh" Wajah Orihime terlihat sangat merah sekali juga sayu. Ternyata ia tengah mabuk, Ulquiorra cukup terkejut saat melihat sang istri saat ini.

"Kau mabuk Hime!" Ujar Ulquiorra. Ia membantu sang istri untuk berdiri dan membawanya pulang kerumah.

"Ikh-ikh A-ikh aku tak ikh-mabuk-ikh Tuan" Orihime malah terkekeh menatap Ulquiorra.

Saat ini Orihime benar-benar tengah mabuk berat. Entah apa yang telah dimakan juga diminumnya, hingga membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

Ulquiorra menemukan secangkir minuman didekat Orihime. Saat Ulquiorra cium cangkir tersebut ternyata itu bekas dari minuman wine putih. Mungkin Orihime mengira kalau ini adalah air biasa dan meminumnya hingga habis. Pantas saja jika Orihime menjadi mabuk seperti ini.

"Pesta selesai Hime. Saatnya kita pulang" Ulquiorra langsung menggendong tubuh sang istri.

Saat Ulquiorra menggendong Orihime, tak lama Nemu datang memabawakan minuman pesanan Ulquiorra ditangannya. Nemu terkejut menemukan Ulquiorra tengah menggendong Orihime dengan mesra sekali.

"Nemu maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang" Ujar Ulquiorra sambil menggendong Orihime ala bridal style (Begini bukan tulisannya). Orihime sangat tidak bisa diam dalam gendongan Ulquiorra. Ia terus meronta-meronta minta diturunkan dan hal ini membuat Ulquiorra sedikit susah karnanya.

"Bagaimana denganku, jika kau pulang Tuan?" Tanya Nemu yang merasa tak rela jika Ulquiorra harus meninggalkannya sendirian dipesta ini.

"Starrk akan mengantakanmu" Jawab Ulquiorra dengan cepat.

Setelah itu ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Nemu seorang diri ditaman. Nemu hanya bisa diam membisu melihat kepergian Ulquiorra. Sebegitu pentingnya gadis itu dibanding dirinya. Orang yang selama ini selalu menemani dan berada disisinya.

Nemu meminum wine ditangannya dengan cepat dan setelah itu ia melemparkan gelas wine itu ketanah hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

"Dasar wanita jalang" Gumam Nemu dalam hati dan penuh dendam pada Orihime.

Tanpa Nemu sadari diam-diam seorang pria tampan terlihat sangat senang sekali melihat kejadian didepan matanya saat ini. Sudah dari tadi pria ini berdiri diam memperhatikan semuanya dari jauh.

"Menarik" Ujar pria tampan itu dengan menyeringai kejam menatap Nemu juga Ulquiorra yang sudah berjalan jauh menggendong tubuh Orihime.

Enath siapa pria tampan ini, namun sepertinya ia bukanlah pria yang baik. Mungkin ia salah satu dari musuh Ulquiorra atau saingan bisnis dari Ulquiorra. Namun dilihat dari pandangan matanya terlihat jelas sekali kalau pria ini amat sangat membenci Ulquiorra.  
"Akhirnya kita bertemu Ulquiorra Sachiffer" Gumam pria itu dengan nada penuh kebencian.

TBC

**A/N : Hore akhirnya bisa Update juga, setelah menelantarkan fic ini selama beberapa waktu. Inoue minta maaf karna didunia nyata Inoue punya kesibukan tersendiri.**

**Maaf Inoue ga bisa membalas Riview dari kalian satu persatu-satu. Karna Inoue ngetik fic ini juga ngebut dan waktunya mepet banget.**

**Terima kasih kepada siapapun yang mau membaca kelanjutan fic ini. Semoga tidak kecewa dengan kelanjutannya.**

**Jika ada banyak yang meRiview dan responya bagus mungkin Inoue akan Update kilat.**

**Jika ada yang berkenan RnR.**

**Bagi Inoue itu semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini.**

**Salam hangat Inoue Tsukatsa ^^**


End file.
